Wanderer heroes
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Pacific Rim AU. En menos de seis meses la vida sobre la tierra llegará a su fin, amenazada por monstruos que devorarán a la humanidad. Solo la fe de un hombre en cuatro máquinas y la habilidad de los pilotos que las manejan pueden poner fin al inminente apocalipsis. "Somos pocos y estamos solos. Lo que vamos a hacer es arriesgado, quizá inútil. Pero tenemos que hacerlo."
1. Chapter 1

_Saludos. Unos pequeños avisos antes de empezar~_

_Aunque pueda parecerlo esto no es un crossover, es un AU. Esto quiere decir que los personajes de SnK se encuentran dentro del universo de Pacific Rim, pero al ser solamente un AU no aparecen los personajes de la película, solamente los del manga. Y por eso mismo no está en la categoría de crossover._

_Sé que Pacific Rim se estrenó el año pasado y que no soy ni de lejos la primera en ver el paralelismo con SnK. Pero sucede que acabo de ver la película por primera vez y dado ese evidente paralelismo he querido trabajar en esta historia que, en ciertos puntos, se asemeja mucho al guión. _

_Por último, decir que va a ser un fic con varios capítulos cortos (alrededor de 1.000 palabras como máximo) por tanto pretendo actualizar con bastante frecuencia. No he terminado aún de escribir ni sé cuál será la longitud final del fic. Solo el tiempo y vosotros, los lectores, lo dirán._

_Nada más. Os dejo con los avisos pertinentes y empezamos. ¡Espero que os guste!_

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._

* * *

><p>El agua resbalaba sobre su piel pálida, llevándose por el desagüe los rastros de sudor y suciedad, pero no era suficiente para borrar también las pesadillas que la acechaban por las noches. Y si no ponía cuidado, se perdía en esos recuerdos incluso cuando estaba despierta. Por eso cada vez le era más difícil concentrarse en su trabajo. Por eso estaba a punto de abandonar. Por eso, quizá, la había llamado el mariscal Smith a su despacho, pensó, mientras cerraba el grifo y alcanzaba una toalla para secarse.<p>

Con el cabello todavía húmedo, recorrió los pasillos de la base militar con paso firme y decidido. El complejo se encontraba a las mismas orillas del océano, cerca de la ciudad asiática de Hong Kong. Se trataba de una enorme instalación conformada principalmente por talleres, laboratorios y hangares. Oficialmente era un centro de supervisión que tenía sus días contados, puesto que quedaría clausurado cuando se terminara la construcción de la gigantesca muralla que sería la salvación de la humanidad. Pero, a pesar de su inminente desaparición, el lugar bullía de actividad. Abandonó el nivel superior para adentrarse en las entrañas de la base, hasta el lugar donde el líder de todo ese proyecto tenía su despacho.

El lugar no se encontraba en la planta alta del complejo, tal como cabría esperar de alguien de alto rango. Pero si había una persona que odiara a los burócratas más que nadie, ese era el mariscal Erwin Smith. Mikasa aguardó delante de su puerta, esperando el permiso para entrar. El mariscal Smith había sido piloto en los primeros días de la guerra. Comprendía a sus hombres y sabía qué clase de persona necesitaban al mando. Y por eso su despacho estaba en el piso inferior, un pequeño habitáculo anexo al hangar principal.

Cuando entró en la sala, Smith estaba de espaldas a ella, pero se dio la vuelta en cuanto la escuchó cerrar la puerta. Llevaba el pelo rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás con gomina, el uniforme del ejército que señalaba su rango tan impoluto como siempre. Mikasa siempre había pensado que ese uniforme era parte de su persona: si se lo quitara, dejaría de ser el mariscal Smith. Costaba imaginárselo con otro atuendo, ni siquiera el traje de combate. Su gesto era serio e imponente, duro, pero no frío. Sabía poner distancia entre él y sus subordinados; ella jamás lo había visto sonreír. Permaneció frente a él, expectante, tras murmurar un saludo disciplinario.

- Ackerman – el hombre respondió de la misma manera - ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

No se podía negar que era directo. Mikasa frunció el ceño muy levemente, pero fue el único gesto que dejó traslucir en su rostro. Ella también era buena en mantener un semblante impasible.

- No, señor – se hacía una idea, pero no perdería el tiempo con divagaciones. Si Smith quería algo de ella, que se lo dijera.

- Claro que lo sabe – terció – Está aquí porque su rendimiento ha descendido de forma alarmante en las últimas semanas.

Aceptó el reproche con dignidad. Después de todo, era cierto.

- Le pido disculpas, señor – dijo, en tono neutro e impersonal – Le aseguro que...

- No quiero sus disculpas – cortó Smith – Quiero resultados. Usted me aseguro que estaba recuperada. Que estaba lista para volver. Los informes psicológicos fueron favorables.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza, enfurecida por un momento. Respetaba con creces a su superior, pero ¿quién se creía que era para juzgar su capacidad y, más que eso, sus sentimientos? Aunque era inevitable que lo hiciera, ya que todo ello iba unido. Si no era capaz de controlar sus emociones, tampoco podía pilotar un jaeger.

- Han pasado diez meses, Ackerman – continuaba diciendo – Los pilotos que le mencioné están a punto de llegar. En menos de medio año, los gobiernos nos darán la espalda. Adiós a la financiación. Todo lo que tenemos será un montón de chatarra. Fabulosa, pero chatarra al fin y al cabo – el hombre se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo – Eso ya lo sabe. Sé que, en el fondo, continúa profundamente afectada por la pérdida de su hermano. Podrá engañar a los psicólogos, pero no a mí. Ahora estamos solos. La muralla no servirá de nada; somos los únicos que podemos detener la amenaza que se nos viene encima. Y usted es uno de los mejores pilotos que existen, su talento es excepcional. No lo eche a perder. No se rinda. La necesito, Ackerman. La humanidad la necesita.

El mariscal Smith terminó su alegato y volvió a darle la espalda. Mikasa no sabía qué responder, o si tan siquiera debía responder algo. Sus palabras le habían calado hondo. No esperaba que él, tan distante como era con los demás, hubiera sabido leer en ella con tanta claridad. Articuló un débil "sí, señor" antes de abandonar el despacho; su superior no hizo nada por detenerla.

Caminó de vuelta a su cuarto, esta vez con mucha más calma que antes. Iba reflexionando sobre las palabras de Smith, totalmente perdida en su significado. "Ya han pasado diez meses", había dicho. Diez meses de pesadillas, de despertarse por las noches, de llantos ahogados contra la almohada al recordar que su hermano ya no estaba allí con ella.

Al principio se negó a derramar una lágrima: era fuerte, llevaría su dolor por dentro hasta que con el tiempo lo aceptase. Pero había sido mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba; Armin ya se lo había advertido. No le escuchó. Y acabó derrumbándose. El día que abrió los ojos a la abrumadora realidad, fue demasiado opresiva para ella. Sintió que se asfixiaba. Así que se terminaron los jaegers, los entrenamientos y el matar monstruos. No estaba en condiciones. Sólo su terquedad, su fuerza de voluntad y su reticencia a retirarse de esa forma habían conseguido levantarla. Había vuelto al programa de pilotos, dispuesta a regresar al combate. Y ahora descubría que todavía estaba arrastrando secuelas de todo aquello. Más de una vez había pensado en rendirse, en entregar su renuncia, pero algo se lo impedía. Quizá fuera su orgullo, o tal vez la necesidad de honrar la memoria de Eren. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba el fin del mundo. Él jamás lo hubiera hecho.

De vuelta en su habitación, se quitó las botas y se dejó caer en la cama, observando el techo. Trató de dejar la mente en blanco, cosa que le resultó imposible. Por más que detestara darle la razón, el mariscal Smith estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que pelear. Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la bufanda roja que siempre llevaba al cuello. Jamás se separaba de ella; había sido un regalo de Eren cuando se conocieron. Con un pesado suspiro, dejó que la tela resbalara entre sus dedos. Smith tenía razón en otra cosa: necesitaba un copiloto.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que escribo un AU y muy pocas veces he escrito un chaptered fic así que toda aportación es bienvenida. ¿Reviews? :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Saludos! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Como dije son cortos así que el ritmo de actualización será rápido. Ya tengo preparados los siguientes._

_Para no dar lugar a confusión quiero advertir de que siempre, en todos mis fics, pongo como personajes principales a los que considero protagonistas de la historia, como es lógico, pero eso no significa que sea necesariamente un shippeo o, en caso de serlo, que vayan a terminar juntos. Pueden pasar muchas cosas todavía hasta el final~_

_Sin más, os dejo el capítulo._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._

* * *

><p>- ...y entonces descubrí, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Estaban hechos de la MISMA sustancia! ¡Exactamente igual! Esto es algo sin precedentes; va a revolucionar la ciencia del estudio de los kaijus. Cuando el mundo sepa...<p>

- Ciencia a la que, de momento, eres la única que se dedica, que yo sepa.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, molesto ante un nuevo pleito entre los dos científicos. Sin duda alguna, Hanji Zoe era una de las más brillantes investigadoras que el mundo había dado. Casi todo lo que sabían de los kaijus, sus mortales enemigos, se debía a sus estudios. Lo cual no quitaba que la mayoría de los que la conocían, así como una gran parte de la comunidad científica, la tomasen por loca. Su pasión a veces excedía los límites del entusiasmo. Si no hubiera visto los resultados con sus propios ojos, él también la consideraría una chiflada. Y el que continuamente había de sufrir sus desvaríos era su ayudante, Moblit. El matemático era un santo varón por conservar su cordura al lado de aquella mujer y sus excentricidades.

- Señores, seré claro – alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la absurda discusión – Nos queda poco tiempo. Muy poco. Todo lo que pueda servirnos para vencer al enemigo antes de que nos obliguen a abandonar este precioso bunker es de la máxima prioridad, ¿lo comprenden? – se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió a ambos hombres una gélida mirada – Así que hagan el favor de colaborar por una vez. Es una orden.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y salió como una exhalación, dejando a los dos científicos murmurando en su laboratorio. Le traía sin cuidado lo que dijeran de él. Sabía que pese a todo tenía el respeto de cada uno de los hombres en la base; se lo había ganado no solo por su rango, sino por su actitud. No sabría decir si lo temían, lo reverenciaban, o una mezcla de ambos, pero le daba igual mientras cumplieran sus tareas con efectividad y eficiencia. Ser el segundo al mando después del mariscal Smith no era para él más que un título, una fórmula que agregar a su nombre. Levi creía firmemente que las personas se medían por sus actos y no por los méritos que otros quisieran atribuirles.

Lo cierto era que todo lo que rodeaba a segundo al mando Levi era un misterio. Poco se sabía de él o de su pasado antes de aparecer en aquella base, siempre pegado al mariscal Smith. Había sido piloto, como él, pero había abandonado el combate años atrás; los motivos no eran de dominio público. Jamás hablaba de sí mismo y cargaba siempre con una mirada peculiar que los demás no se veían capaces de soportar por mucho tiempo. Su gesto era frío; su voz, desapasionada, e imponía con su sola presencia a pesar de su escaso metro sesenta de estatura. Se decía que tal vez bajo aquella mirada se escondiera una gran tristeza o un trágico pasado, pero lo más probable era que solo el mariscal Smith estuviera al tanto de los secretos que guardaba su segundo al mando.

Levi se pasó una mano por su cabello negro para apartar unos mechones de la frente, anotando mentalmente cortarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Acto seguido se encaminó al puente de mando del hangar principal, donde había de reunirse con Smith. Llevaba una taza de café en una mano y una carpeta llena de informes en la otra. Dejó el café en una mesa de cristal cuando llegó a su destino y sostuvo la carpeta con ambas manos. Sin saludar, echó un vistazo de reojo a su jefe, que ya se encontraba allí. Ningún otro habría sido capaz de adivinarlo, puesto que mantenía la misma expresión seria y distante de siempre, pero Levi sabía que, en su interior, Smith estaba emocionado. Había un ligero brillo en sus ojos que solo él era capaz de percibir. Por tanto, elevó de forma casi imperceptible una de las comisuras de sus labios en un amago de sonrisa mientras le escuchaba decir:

- Los pilotos están aquí.

* * *

><p><em>Eso fue bastante corto, lo sé. Pero como el próximo es un poquito más largo (casi el doble que este, creo) decidí dejarlo aquí por esta vez.<em>

_Antes de irme quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el anterior capítulo: mourisan y Ak (a ver si encuentro el tiempo para contestarte~). A todos los demás, gracias también por leer y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia._

_Como siempre, críticas o comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola a todos!_

_No hay mucho que contar, espero que estéis pasando un buen verano. Os traigo el tercer capítulo, como prometí es algo más largo; ya empiezan a aparecer más personajes y a saberse algunas cosas interesantes..._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._

* * *

><p>Un molesto pitido despertó a Mikasa, que parpadeó, desubicada, en busca del dispositivo que emitía el sonido. ¿Qué hora era? Se había quedado traspuesta después del entrenamiento de la mañana. Al fin, dio con su teléfono móvil y apagó la alarma. El mariscal Smith la requería inmediatamente en el hangar principal. No había tenido contacto con él desde su conversación en el despacho, dos semanas atrás. Se puso las botas, se recogió el largo cabello en una coleta alta y se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes.<p>

El mariscal Smith la esperaba, recto y firme sobre la pasarela más alta del hangar principal. En una mesa cercana, el segundo al mando Levi parecía muy atareado comprobando informes con un equipo de varios hombres. Mikasa le echó una rápida mirada antes de dirigirse a su superior.

- Señor, ¿quería verme?

- No perdamos el tiempo – Smith hizo un gesto con su único brazo para indicar que le siguiera – Quiero presentarle a los pilotos.

Mikasa tragó saliva, al tiempo que notaba como un nudo se le comenzaba a formar en el estómago. Paseó al lado del mariscal, intentando aliviar esa molesta sensación. Fueron descendiendo por la pasarela mientras él le daba los detalles; a su lado, los gigantescos robots conocidos como jaegers los contemplaban impávidos, inmóviles, muertos sin los pilotos que les daban vida desde su interior. Aun así su aspecto era más que impresionante. Mikasa recordó lo pequeña que se había sentido al ver por primera vez uno. Aunque no podían ser de otra manera: los kaijus contra los que se enfrentaban tenían las mismas proporciones titánicas: era necesario combatirlos con algo de su tamaño.

Se acercaron al primero de los jaeger. Era alto, equilibrado, quizá hasta sobrio. Sin embargo, Mikasa sabía que esas construcciones escondían todo tipo de sorpresas; no en vano había pilotado uno durante mucho tiempo. Junto a él, dos jóvenes que no parecían superar los veinticinco años mantenían una charla informal. Uno de ellos era alto, moreno y con pecas; el otro, un poco más bajo y de ojos verdes, era el que llevaba la mayor parte de la conversación. Ambos saludaron al mariscal Smith al verlo pasar.

- Jean Kirschtein y Marco Bodt – dijo éste, a modo de explicación - Alemanes. No llevan muchas victorias a sus espaldas, pero su grado de sincronización es extremadamente alto. Su jaeger: _twinning messiah_.

El paseo continuó. A pocos metros del _messiah_ se encontraba un gigante acorazado, algo más pequeño en altura pero más robusto y compacto. Los que presumiblemente eran sus ocupantes, esta vez un hombre y una mujer, parecían estar discutiendo hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Smith y lo saludaron de igual forma que los anteriores. Él era rubio, alto y fornido; ella, de tez oscura, ojos marrones y gesto indiferente.

- Señor, ¿está seguro de que...? – Mikasa albergaba sus dudas sobre aquellos dos.

- No se preocupe, Ackerman – respondió su superior – Él se llama Reiner Braun, nórdico; la mujer es Ymir. No se soportan, sin embargo su grado de sincronización es sorprendentemente alto. Llevan tiempo juntos y créame, lo hacen bien. De otra manera, no estarían aquí.

Mikasa arqueó una ceja por toda respuesta. Lo común era que los dos pilotos tuvieran un vínculo emocional muy fuerte porque, de lo contrario, la conexión neurológica no funcionaría y el jaeger sería imposible de pilotar. Su gesto instó al mariscal Smith a añadir una explicación más.

- Ambos perdieron a alguien importante. Desde entonces trabajan juntos. Su jaeger se llama _merciful goddess_ – hizo una pausa – Las desgracias pueden unir a las personas de una forma insospechada.

El tercero de los jaeger aguardaba en el otro extremo del hangar. Al contrario que el anterior, éste era el de mayor altura, estilizado y ligero para los estándares de aquellas máquinas. Un chico y una chica de no más de dieciocho años jugaban a las cartas sentados en el suelo a los pies del jaeger, riendo y charlando con gran estruendo. Él era bajito y llevaba el pelo rapado; ella le sacaba al menos una cabeza, tenía un rostro agradable y comía patatas fritas sin parar. Mikasa los observó con curiosidad, quizá con una pizca de desaprobación: no parecía que aquellos muchachos fueran conscientes de que estaban a las puertas de una guerra que decidiría la supervivencia de la raza humana.

- No se deje engañar por su juventud o por su actitud – dijo Smith, adivinando sus pensamientos - Connie Springer y Sasha Braus son nuestros pilotos más novatos, pero no tienen nada de inexpertos – ambos saludaron al mariscal a su paso, tal como habían hecho los demás pero de forma más despreocupada – Su jaeger fue el último que construimos antes de que los fondos fueran derivados a la muralla; se llama _jubilee hunter_.

Una vez terminado el recorrido, Mikasa y Smith se encontraron de vuelta frente a la puerta principal del hangar. El mariscal miró a la mujer de tal manera que ella ya sabía lo que iba a decirle antes de que pronunciara las palabras.

- El cuarto jaeger es el suyo. Lo hemos traído y lo estamos poniendo a punto. Pero necesita un copiloto.

- Yo no... – intentó protestar, pero fue interrumpida.

- Ackerman, no. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma – su superior se mostró inflexible – No pilotará el _hope conqueror_ sola. Usted, más que nadie, sabe cuál es el riesgo.

- Con todo respeto, señor –elevó la voz – Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, es mi decisión y usted no puede impedírmelo.

- Puedo y lo haré. Encontrará un copiloto o no montará en ese jaeger. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Ackerman! Su hermano murió precisamente por eso ¿y quiere seguirle a la tumba de la misma forma?

Mikasa se mantuvo impasible; parecía una estatua de hielo. Se mordió el labio inferior por dentro hasta que casi se hizo sangre, pero no cedió ni a la furia ni a la melancolía. Se aseguró de que su voz fuera firme y potente cuando respondió:

- Entonces pilotaré con Armin.

- A pesar de lo fuerte que pueda ser su relación personal con Arlert, los resultados muestran que su conexión neurológica es insuficiente. Además, ¿olvida que está apartado del combate por la misma razón?

Mikasa apretó los puños, con rabia. Nunca había sido una persona dada a la insubordinación, pero desde la muerte de Eren, a veces tenía problemas para aceptar decisiones con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Y esa era una de ellas, pero su lado más racional le decía que, por poco que le gustara la idea de compartir su mente con un desconocido, era necesario. Era demasiado importante lo que estaba en juego.

- Mañana por la mañana comienzan las pruebas para elegir a su copiloto. Preséntese en la sala de entrenamientos sin excepción. Si no está de acuerdo, lo tomaré como su renuncia.

El mariscal Smith vio como la mujer aceptaba las órdenes con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y se marchaba sin réplica alguna. La conocía desde hacía tiempo y sabía por todo lo que había pasado, pero lo último que necesitaba ahora era una rebelión personal a causa de sus fantasmas. Mikasa Ackerman era una de las mejores pilotos que había dado el programa jaeger. No podía permitirse el lujo de perderla; el futuro de la humanidad estaba en juego. La haría entrar en razón, costara lo que costase.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? En este capítulo me pensé mucho las parejas que pilotarían los jaeger porque me parecía algo fundamental para la historia. Como podéis ver no coincide 100% con la línea de la película pero quería hacer variaciones para que fuera más original. Eso sí, pido disculpas por los nombres de los mechas. Sé que son horribles pero fui incapaz de pensar nada decente.<em>

_De nuevo gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review (A__goz25, Kuc__h__iki Nadya) y a todos los que leyeron. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, críticas o comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola de nuevo! Adelanto un poquito la actualización en esta ocasión porque voy a estar fuera este fin de semana y quería continuar con la historia. Además esta vez voy a subir dos capítulos seguidos ya que el siguiente es demasiado corto como para subirlo por sí solo._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._

* * *

><p>La televisión japonesa anunciaba las últimas noticias relacionadas con la construcción de la muralla mientras el segundo al mando Levi atendía a lo que se decía con el ceño fruncido. Su descontento estaba más que justificado. Desde que aparecieron los kaijus, lo único que les había podido plantar cara eran los jaeger. Pero los gobiernos habían decidido que el gasto de recursos era demasiado elevado, por lo que el cierre del programa era inminente. Como había dicho Smith, en menos de seis meses no serían más que enormes toneladas de acero y metal, inservibles. Levi murmuró entre dientes una maldición: esos estúpidos burócratas y sus intereses económicos. No se daban cuenta de que arrastraban al mundo a su perdición. Odiaba a los políticos tanto o más que Smith, pero no ponía el mismo empeño en ocultarlo.<p>

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por el corredor al otro lado de la puerta, pero siguió mirando el televisor. La presentadora comentaba ahora los últimos éxitos en tecnología aeronáutica.

- Levi – una voz grave a sus espaldas lo recibió a modo de saludo.

- Erwin – contestó, sin siquiera girarse.

De entre todas las personas de aquella base, era el único que podía llamar al mariscal Smith por su nombre y el único que se atrevía a tratarlo con franqueza. Nunca lo hacía en público, pero todos sabían que los dos hombres se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y se decía que debían haber compartido algo importante en el pasado. Pero, como todo lo que rodeaba al segundo al mando Levi, era un misterio.

- Estoy ocupado, ¿qué quieres? – el hombre se apretó el entrecejo con la mano, visiblemente cansado.

- No funcionará – dijo, haciendo un vago gesto hacia la pantalla holográfica que estaba observando.

- ¿La muralla? Por supuesto que no – Smith se acercó – Son unos necios, Levi. Solo piensan en sus intereses. Por eso está en nuestras manos terminar con esta amenaza de una vez por todas.

- Después de todo lo que les hemos dado, después de todos los pilotos que han perdido la vida – su voz era poco más de un murmullo, pero teñido de un intenso odio – Van a condenarnos a todos, ¿por qué? Por dinero. Poco les hará falta en el infierno al que nos conducen – finalizó con ironía.

El mariscal apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la silla giratoria en la que se encontraba sentado su subordinado y la hizo girar para mirarle a los ojos. Su expresión era la de alguien que se sabía en una situación desesperada, pero también desprendía resolución.

- No hay tiempo para maldecir, ni para tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón. Somos pocos y estamos solos. Lo que vamos a hacer es arriesgado, quizá inútil. Pero tenemos que hacerlo. No podemos rendirnos sin luchar.

Levi enfrentó esa mirada con actitud estoica. Las palabras bonitas de Erwin estaban bien para los demás, pero él hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentirse maravillado por ellas. Aunque por supuesto, creía en él. Descendería hasta las mismas entrañas de la tierra, hasta la brecha dimensional, si él se lo pidiera.

- Yo también la echo de menos – suspiró Smith.

No fue capaz de seguir sosteniendo su mirada. Necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo y autocontrol para mantener los recuerdos del pasado donde debían estar, en lo más profundo de su mente. No podía permitir que lo ahogaran de nuevo. Intentó dar un giro a la conversación tendiendo a Smith unos folios.

- Los últimos informes de Hanji Zoe – dijo secamente. Smith se limitó a recogerlos y dejarlos en una mesa.

- Los miraré más tarde. Ahora debo preparar las pruebas para los posibles copilotos de Ackerman.

Levi alzó levemente una ceja, interesado. Estaba al tanto de los problemas de la mujer y del quebradero de cabeza que estaba suponiendo para el mariscal. Y al pensar en ello, tal vez de forma impulsiva y poco propia de él, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

- Yo pilotaré con ella.

El mariscal Smith lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Levi se levantó de la silla, desafiante.

- No vas a hacerlo – a pesar de todo, se mantuvo calmado – Ya sabes por qué no puedes.

Levi apretó los dientes. Odiaba que le recordaran sus debilidades. Su única debilidad. Pero tal y como había dicho Smith, el fin estaba mucho más cerca de lo que pensaban. Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo sentado en un despacho. Era hora de volver a la acción.

- Puede que esta vez sea distinto. Ella también ha sufrido mucho; puede que, de algún modo, nuestros recuerdos se compensen – comentó, más para sí mismo que para Smith – Solo te pido una prueba de sincronización.

- No – la respuesta fue tajante – Ya la perdí a ella. No sucederá lo mismo de nuevo por tu obstinación.

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo en ese preciso momento. Enfurecido por la negativa, Levi no se dio cuenta de que el mariscal trataba de protegerlo, de que le estaba diciendo, en otras palabras, que no quería arriesgar su vida. Aunque eso fuera en contra de los principios que tan firmemente esgrimía.

El murmullo de la presentadora japonesa seguía rebotando en el cuarto en tanto que ésta hablaba con entusiasmo. Smith alargó su único brazo para alcanzar el mando de la televisión y silenciar el aparato. Después, lo tiró sobre la mesa de cualquier manera y dejó caer la frente sobre su mano, al borde de la derrota. No podía hundirse; no cuando estaban tan cerca del desastre. Encontraría un copiloto para esa mujer, vencerían y nadie tendría que perder a sus seres queridos de nuevo. Pero tenía que hacerlo rápido.

* * *

><p><em>Como dije anteriormente, ya comenzamos a entrever el pasado de Erwin y Levi, aunque todavía quedar preguntas por responder. Mantendré la intriga un poco más, si no os importa.<em>

_Por otro lado, quise mantener la idea original del manga sobre la opinión que Erwin y especialmente Levi tienen de los políticos, la clase alta, las grandes esferas, etc. Me pareció que podía hacerlo sin dañar el desarrollo del AU porque creo que encaja bien aunque no sea una idea que aparezca claramente en la película._

_Como siempre dar las gracias a las personas que se han molestado en dejar un review y también a todas aquellas que siguen la historia. ¡Nos leemos ahora mismo, en el siguiente!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con el pequeño capítulo que había prometido._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._

* * *

><p>Se respiraba un ambiente inusual aquella mañana en la sala de entrenamiento. Las pruebas no eran un espectáculo público, como Smith se había esforzado en señalar; aun así, no pudo impedir que se congregase una pequeña multitud de ociosos en el lugar. En el fondo no podía culparlos, el caso estaba siendo muy comentado. Los seis pilotos ya escogidos también se encontraban presentes, así como el mismo mariscal y el segundo al mando Levi.<p>

Mikasa tomó aire, con la respiración acelerada, casi sin aliento. Había peleado ya con cuatro hombres y una mujer, pero con ninguno de ellos había sentido una posible conexión emocional. Eran completos desconocidos. Por supuesto, habría que esperar al escáner neuronal para medir de forma precisa los niveles de sincronización, pero la intuición de los pilotos también era importante.

En lo que llevaban de mañana, la única con quien había notado un atisbo de entendimiento era la mujer, una tal Annie, pero no necesitaba esperar al escáner para saber que no funcionaría. Miró a Smith, esperando a su próximo adversario.

- Descanse, Ackerman. Continuaremos esta tarde – decidió su superior.

- Si me permite, mariscal Smith – una voz surgió de entre la gente; Mikasa no pudo identificar a su dueño.

- No tiene mi permiso – el tono del mariscal Smith era gélido.

- Entonces me temo que le desobedeceré, señor.

Una figura de baja estatura se dirigió al borde del tatami. Mikasa observó, asombrada, como el segundo al mando Levi, vestido con pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, se descalzaba, tomaba un arma y realizaba el saludo ceremonial. Lo respondió a su vez con una inclinación, todavía perpleja. ¿Ese hombre quería pilotar con ella? ¿Por qué?

Iniciaron el combate. La mujer estaba anonadada con la rapidez, precisión y habilidad de los golpes del segundo al mando. Lo conocía desde hacía tiempo, pero no sabía nada de él. Apenas si habían cruzado un par de frases formales. Y siempre se le veía en su despacho, o haciendo informes, o discutiendo problemas logísticos, o en definitiva enfrascado en cualquier tarea de oficina. Había sido piloto en el pasado pero no esperaba que estuviera tan en forma, que fuera un rival tan digno. Mikasa se esforzó al máximo, pero la pelea terminó en empate. A pesar de ello, el resultado había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Había tenido buenas vibraciones. Sabía que tenía que ser él.

Pero primero, ambos tendrían que enfrentar la ira del mariscal Smith.

* * *

><p><em>Como podéis ver es muy corto, pero no podía unirlo al siguiente ni al anterior y se quedó así.<em>

_Siento que cada vez hay más interrogantes abiertos y menos respuestas... ¿Van a pilotar juntos Mikasa y Levi? ¿Qué esconde el pasado de Levi? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Erwin? ¿Qué ocurrió con Armin? ¿Cómo murió Eren? Y tantas otras preguntas que aún quedan... No me matéis, me encanta la intriga._

_De nuevo quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review (aprecio mucho sus opiniones y creo que me ayudan a crecer) así como a las que decidieron seguir esta historia. Espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola de nuevo! Tengo buenas noticias: he terminado de escribir la historia completa. Eso significa que a partir de ahora podré subir los capítulos con más frecuencia._

_Pido disculpas porque el capítulo de esta vez es de nuevo muy corto pero aún tengo que revisar los demás antes de subirlos... Aun así espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

__**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.__

* * *

><p>- ¡Solo le pido una prueba de sincronización, señor! – Mikasa trató de ser lo más respetuosa posible.<p>

El mariscal Smith habló con una voz calmada y suave que, no obstante, no ocultaba su enfado.

- ¿Sabe por qué el segundo al mando Levi tuvo que abandonar el programa jaeger, piloto? – se sintió muy pequeña cuando la enfrentó, como una simple hormiga a merced del viento huracanado, como un humano frente a las fauces de un kaiju – Porque su mente es un lugar demasiado turbio. La tristeza de sus recuerdos es tan desgarradora que arrastra a quienquiera que se conecte con él a la deriva. No se trata de mí, Ackerman. Él no puede pilotar.

De modo que se había acabado. No era posible. Mikasa se sentía muy desesperanzada mientras caminaba por el hangar, observando los jaeger. Smith tendría que encontrar otra pareja para que pilotara el _hope conqueror_, dado que ella no parecía compatible con ninguno de los candidatos.

El bullicio llenaba la inmensa sala; mecánicos e ingenieros trabajaban a destajo, con el tiempo pegado a los talones, para tener las máquinas armadas y preparadas en espera del fatídico día. Tractores y vehículos de carga pululaban de un lado a otro. Mikasa llegó hasta donde se encontraba su jaeger. Apoyó una mano sobre la cubierta, con la mente nublada de recuerdos. Había pilotado ese jaeger con Eren, su hermano. Cuando él fue seleccionado para conducir un aparato en solitario, su compañera había sido Riko. Extrañaba a Riko; era una buena chica. Su mente era como un remanso de paz en medio de la batalla, tan fresca, tan clara. Se preguntó dónde estaría ahora.

- Es una preciosidad. Una pena que no vayas a acompañarnos en la misión.

Mikasa salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró de frente con uno de los pilotos que le había presentado Smith. Se trataba del tipo rubio y musculoso al que había visto discutir con la mujer de tez oscura. Recordaba su nombre: Reiner.

- Era mío y de mi hermano – no supo por qué sintió la necesidad de explicar ese detalle.

- _Hope conqueror_. Es un gran nombre – elogió Reiner - ¿Ya no lo pilotas con él?

- Murió – dijo sencillamente Mikasa.

Tal vez lo adecuado hubiera sido que Reiner se disculpara, o que le ofreciera sus condolencias, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco le importó. Pero pareció entender su conflicto interno, porque también había estado presente en las pruebas, por lo que le dijo:

- ¿Sabes por qué Ymir es mi copiloto? No me soporta, ni yo a ella. Pero nuestro grado de sincronización es del noventa por ciento – esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la incredulidad de Mikasa – Hace tiempo, los dos amábamos a la misma persona, el copiloto de Ymir. Se llamaba Christa. Era la mujer más dulce, y amable que puedas imaginar. Creo que era demasiado buena para este mundo – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Murió en una misión, en los brazos de Ymir. Creo que ella nunca se recuperó. Yo estaba también allí; me enfurecí tanto que dejé que la rabia me inundara por completo. Mi compañero se desestabilizó por mi culpa, también lo perdimos. Se llamaba Berthold. Ymir y yo siempre habíamos sido rivales, pero podemos comprender el dolor de la pérdida mejor que cualquier otro. Por eso somos compatibles. El recuerdo de Christa y nuestros sentimientos por ella es lo que nos une, a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias.

La crudeza del relato embargó a Mikasa, conmovida. Aquello era una guerra, estaba llena de historias como esa, pero por algún motivo le había calado hondo. Sentía pena por la pérdida de Christa a pesar de que no había llegado a conocerla.

- Tenemos que cumplir las órdenes que se nos dan, pero si hay alguna manera en que crees que puedes utilizar tu sufrimiento para algo bueno... No dudes.

Dicho esto, Reiner se alejó del jaeger dejando atrás a una pensativa Mikasa. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer. El problema era que podía acarrearle unas consecuencias desastrosas.

* * *

><p><em>Supongo que lo de Reiner e Ymir era muy obvio, al menos para mí, pero no pude resistirme. Me encantan esos dos, no como pareja (yumikuri forever!) pero creo que a pesar de sus diferencias hacen buen equipo y en el fondo podrían llegar a comprenderse muy bien el uno al otro. Y mi pobre Berthold... Lo amo en cantidades infinitas aunque haya decidido matarlo en este fic.<em>

_Como sé que el capítulo ha sido corto, os dejo un avance: en los próximos sabremos más acerca de la muerte de Eren y el pasado de Levi~_

_Como siempre, agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y muy especialmente a las que dejaron un review. Aún no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos pero lo haré. Espero que os haya gustado y si es así no dudéis en hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Y si no, también. ¡Hasta el próximo! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda: un capítulo un poco más largo y dedicado a Eren. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!_

__**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.__

* * *

><p>El laboratorio de Hanji era un caos, al igual que ella. Se trataba de una gran sala con las paredes forradas de pizarras llenas de cálculos y estanterías repletas de libros. Se podía contar una docena de mesas o más repartidas por toda la estancia, todas ellas a rebosar de papeles con bocetos, cálculos o notas garabateadas sin ton ni son. Tres o cuatro ordenadores con sus correspondientes impresoras trabajaban a toda potencia día y noche. En medio de todo ese desorden era posible diferenciar perfectamente el rincón de Moblit. La mesa del matemático era la única que estaba limpia, con los papeles en organizados montones y separados según categorías con indicadores de diferentes colores. No podían ser más diferentes.<p>

Pero lo más desconcertante de todo el laboratorio eran las muestras. Levi podía entender por qué a Moblit le desagradaba trabajar a diario en un lugar como ese. Había trozos de alienígenas conservados en formol o amoniaco, procedentes de diversas partes del cuerpo, incluso de algunos órganos internos. Por no hablar del frasco de excremento de kaiju que Hanji utilizaba ocasionalmente como pisapapeles. Pero la joya de la colección era el fragmento de cerebro, aproximadamente del tamaño de un perro pequeño, que flotaba en un líquido verde y viscoso imposible de identificar. La científica adoraba esa reliquia como si fuera un tesoro y no escatimaba en esfuerzos para conservarla en perfectas condiciones. Tenía claro que algún día le sería de gran utilidad.

Levi contuvo una mueca de desagrado, como siempre que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Se cruzó de brazos, intentando ignorar el fuerte olor a amoniaco, tiza, y lugar cerrado. A su lado, Mikasa observaba el lugar con desconcierto y perplejidad. Lo normal para quien entraba por primera vez en ese sitio, pensó Levi. A él le había pasado igual. Al menos había tenido el acierto de no preguntar por el cerebro, porque de lo contrario la perorata de Hanji no tendría fin.

La científica terminó de poner a punto el ordenador desde el cual les iba a monitorear durante el proceso. Asimismo, les tendió unos pequeños dispositivos. No podían utilizar la computadora central del puente de mando porque Smith se daría cuenta, así que necesitaban esos aparatos para hacer la prueba a distancia. Levi se guardó el suyo en el bolsillo, Mikasa lo sostuvo en su puño cerrado. Hanji pareció dudar.

- ¿Están seguros de que quieren hacer esto? El mariscal Smith...

- Yo me ocuparé de eso más tarde – aseguró Levi – Hagámoslo.

Mikasa ratificó la decisión asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. Iban a someterse al escáner de sincronización, con el consentimiento del mariscal Smith o sin él. Ambos habían tenido la misma idea por separado; no había mejor prueba de compatibilidad que esa. Sin embargo, necesitaban estar seguros. No podían dejar algo tan importante al azar.

El segundo al mando y el piloto se dirigieron al hangar principal. Una vez allí, entraron en el jaeger. Mikasa lo notaba familiar, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Le habían realizado algunas modificaciones en los últimos meses. Por su parte, Levi se sentía un poco fuera de lugar; había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez... Y sin embargo a cada minuto que pasaba se volvía a acostumbrar más a la sensación de ser el corazón de aquella enorme máquina. Solo restaba saber si podrían hacerlo juntos.

La voz de Hanji les llegó rasposa a través del canal de comunicación abierto. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, dio comienzo el escáner neuronal. Levi mantenía su expresión neutra e impasible; en cambio, el corazón de Mikasa latía desbocado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba que nadie entrara en su cabeza. Y el mariscal Smith le había advertido de lo que encontraría en la mente de Levi. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar. No había vuelta atrás.

"_¡Eren! ¡EREN!"_

_Mikasa se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y prácticamente así era. Alguien le agarró de los hombros y tiró hacia atrás, ella solo le abrazó con más fuerza. Estaban intentando apartarla de él, no lo conseguirían, no podía separarse de él. Eren era su única familia, todo lo que le quedaba. No le abandonaría._

"_Señorita, por favor." Escuchó una voz ajena que ni sabía de quien era ni le importaba lo más mínimo. "Se acabó. Tiene que dejar que se vaya. Ya está muerto."_

_Muerto. Muerto. Muerto. _

_Todo era silencio. Las olas se mecían en calma después de la batalla. En el interior del jaeger, los paneles de mandos estaban apagados, las luces estaban fundidas, los altavoces estaban desconectados. Reinaba la oscuridad. La máquina estaba muerta, porque su piloto no podía darle la vida. Eren tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de calma pintada en el rostro, como si hubiera podido echarse a descansar por fin después de una larga jornada, exhausto. _

_Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, veinte. Media hora, una hora. Mikasa seguía sin moverse del sitio, le dolían las rodillas de pasar tanto tiempo en el suelo y la espalda de estar encorvada sobre el cuerpo de Eren, pero no se dio cuenta de ninguna de esas cosas. Ningún médico había sido capaz de conseguir que se moviera de allí. Ni siquiera había obedecido al mariscal Smith._

"_Mikasa, déjale. Tiene que irse."_

_Aquella voz sí le era conocida. Alzó la cabeza, con los ojos enrojecidos y anegados en lágrimas, para enfrentar los de Armin Arlert, con su azul teñido de la misma pena. Su amigo de la infancia era probablemente el único que alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba sintiendo._

"_¡Armin! Ayúdame, tenemos que sacarle de aquí, necesita un médico, se va a recuperar..."_

"_Mikasa, no." Armin le puso una mano en el hombro y despacio, muy despacio, logró que soltara el cadáver. Éste cayó con suavidad y permaneció inmóvil. _

_La mujer miró alternativamente al cuerpo tendido en el suelo y a Armin, una, dos, tres veces. Entonces algo encajó en su cerebro y se dio cuenta de que él se había marchado de su lado. Armin la abrazó y la sostuvo antes de que se derrumbara, desmadejada, como una muñeca rota. La sacó del jaeger, la llevó a tierra y la dejó llorar hasta que se durmió. _

_Aquello solo fue el principio de sus pesadillas. Si había perdido a Eren, ya no le quedaba nada._

- Ackerman, ¿me oye? ¡Ackerman! ¡Vuelva!

A Mikasa le pareció que alguien la llamaba, pero debía ser su imaginación. No sabía si la voz estaba fuera o dentro de su cabeza. Además, ya había pasado por eso. Eren ya estaba muerto ¿no? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Hacía meses, o tan solo unos días? Se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, flotando en la deriva. Sin embargo, la voz era insistente.

- ¡Ackerman! ¡Mikasa! ¡Sigue mi voz, maldita sea! ¡No te pierdas! Ven conmigo...

Abrió los ojos súbitamente. No podía ver nada debido a la superficie empañada del casco. Con gran esfuerzo, se deshizo de él, dejándolo caer. La voz se hizo más nítida. Pertenecía al segundo al mando Levi, que se encontraba frente a ella, también despojado de su equipo. Fuera del jaeger, el mariscal Smith y el personal del hangar al completo los contemplaban estupefactos. De modo que los habían descubierto. Aunque ese era ahora el menor de sus problemas.

- ¡Mikasa! – seguía diciendo el hombre - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes idea de lo que casi ocurre?

Abrumada como estaba por la magnitud de todas las cosas que acababa de ver y sentir, ella parpadeó por toda respuesta, confusa.

- Casi pones en funcionamiento el cañón de plasma – explicó Levi, asegurándose de que le entendiera – Has estado a punto de matarlos a todos.

* * *

><p><em>Esta escena es prácticamente idéntica a la de la película. Pero no había mejor modo de explicar la muerte de Eren. Al próximo, se desvelarán más incógnitas~<em>

_Como siempre, quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y especialmente a las que dejaron un review. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! Espero que estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones~_

_Lo prometido es deuda. El anterior fue de Eren y este, es el de Levi._

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>Unos golpes resonaron al otro lado de su puerta. No sabía quién era pero le daba igual, no quería ver a nadie. Todavía estaba asimilando lo sucedido en la prueba de sincronización. Aún no se había enfrentado al mariscal Smith, pero eso no tardaría en ocurrir. Y no tenía ni idea de qué podía pasar después.<p>

Quienquiera que estaba afuera volvió a llamar, de forma más insistente ahora. Mikasa, que estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama, no hizo siquiera ademán de moverse o contestar.

- No te servirá de nada fingir que estás dormida, sé que no lo estás. Voy a entrar – advirtió.

En efecto, el segundo al mando Levi se personó en su cuarto seguido de esa aura enigmática pero de algún modo magnética que lo acompañaba allá donde fuese. Sin pedir permiso, se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

- ¿Eren era tu hermano?

La pregunta era innecesaria. Había visto el recuerdo completo en el que ella había quedado atrapada. Y no le gustaba charlar de la vida de los demás, ni del pasado, especialmente del suyo. Pero entendía que esa conversación era necesaria si albergaban alguna esperanza de pilotar ese maldito jaeger juntos. A pesar del fracaso en la prueba, estaba seguro de lo que había sentido durante el combate. Eran compatibles, lo sabía. Pero necesitaba que ella se desprendiera de sus fantasmas.

Mikasa asintió y se aclaró la garganta. Tenía la voz ronca. ¿Tal vez había llorado?

- Mis padres murieron en la guerra. Los suyos eran viejos conocidos de mi familia y me adoptaron cuando me quedé huérfana – empezó a contar - Recuerdo lo orgulloso que estaba su padre cuando nos alistamos en el programa jaeger y el miedo que tenía su madre de que algo malo nos pasara - sonrió de forma cínica – Al final, la desgracia vino primero para ellos. Murieron en un ataque kaiju. Nosotros lo vimos todo – finalizó con amargura.

- Lo siento – Levi sabía que la disculpa era vana y que a ella no le servía de nada, pero era lo que debía decir. Ella la aceptó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Al poco tiempo, empezamos a pilotar juntos el _conqueror_ – continuó – Después, Eren fue seleccionado para una nueva fase del programa.

- ¿Te refieres a...? – dejó la frase en el aire, el ceño fruncido en su máxima expresión.

- Sí. "La tecnología que cambiará el resultado de la guerra para siempre" – citó – Dijeron que por fin habían conseguido corregir el estrés neuronal para que los pilotos pudieran manejar solos un jaeger. Iba a ser una revolución: la mitad de pilotos, el doble de máquinas. Mi hermano era apto, así que comenzó a pilotar en solitario. Al final, todo salió mal. El deterioro fue incluso más rápido. Y un día, en mitad de la batalla... Su cuerpo simplemente no aguantó. Dijeron que fue el envejecimiento celular: era increíblemente acelerado. Sus células morían más rápido de lo que podían reproducirse. Armin tuvo más suerte: fue apartado del combate, pero todavía arrastra secuelas, siempre lo hará. Probablemente muera de forma prematura.

Se lo había imaginado. Estaba al tanto de esa fase del programa porque había trabajado en ella junto con el mariscal Smith. Mikasa no era, por desgracia, la única que había perdido un ser querido por esa causa.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Mikasa se sentía extrañamente liberada. Habían pasado diez meses desde la muerte de Eren y había hablado muy poco de ello; casi siempre con Armin. Pero compartirlo con el segundo al mando Levi no había sido tan difícil como imaginó, quizá porque él ya lo había visto en su mente. Y del mismo modo, ella había visto cosas.

- ¿Quién es ella? La chica de tus recuerdos – preguntó.

Levi se tomó su tiempo para responder. Desde que se ofreció a ser el copiloto de Mikasa sabía que antes o después tendría que contestar esa pregunta. Mantuvo una expresión neutra.

- Era mi copiloto – dijo únicamente – También murió.

- Oh, lo lamento – ella ya se lo imaginaba.

- En el punto álgido de la guerra, fuimos de los primeros en pilotar jaeger por parejas – hizo caso omiso de su comentario – Todavía no sabíamos muy bien cómo manejar los aparatos o qué estrategia era la mejor. Un día, un kaiju de categoría cuatro nos acorraló. Solo quedábamos nosotros para proteger la ciudad. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, estábamos casi dentro de sus fauces. Arrancó la mitad del jaeger de un bocado. Supe que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, así que escapé y me escondí bajo un montón de escombros. Abandoné a la ciudad a su suerte hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. Y la abandoné a ella.

- No tenías otra opción – dijo Mikasa, afligida.

- Era mi prometida.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio. No podía siquiera empezar a imaginar cuán horrible tenía que haber sido eso. Si el dolor que ella soportaba la ahogaba por dentro a cada tanto, el de Levi debía ser mucho, mucho mayor.

- Tienes suerte de no haber estado con tu hermano en el jaeger cuando murió – Levi la miró directamente a los ojos – Pude sentir todo lo que Petra sentía en el momento de su muerte: su debilidad, sus ansias de aferrarse a la vida, su terror al comprender que había acabado. Y luego, nada. Desapareció. Eso fue lo peor de todo.

- Con esos recuerdos ¿cómo haces para no perderte en la deriva? ¿Cómo eres capaz?

- Porque el miedo a volver a sentir eso es mayor que el dolor que conlleva el propio recuerdo. Así es como lo mantengo a raya.

- Combatir el miedo con el miedo... – murmuró.

La respuesta fue afianzándose en la mente de Mikasa. Aunque pudiera parecer en un principio absurda, cobraba más sentido cuanto más pensaba en ella. Era tan sencillo que, por serlo, resultaba del todo lógico.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, un ruido atronador resonó sobre sus cabezas. Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes y después ambos se pusieron de pie a toda prisa, como si obedecieran una orden silenciosa. Luego salieron corriendo en dirección al hangar principal. Ya sabían lo que significaba ese sonido: era la alerta en caso de ataque kaiju. Sus enemigos estaban allí.

* * *

><p><em>Supongo que era muy obvio. El rivetra es una de mis parejas favoritas y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de mencionarlo en este fic, además de que creo que la muerte de Petra encaja muy bien con lo que es la historia en este universo. En el caso de la película, es el protagonista quien pierde a su hermano mientras está pilotando con él. Aquí Mikasa también pierde a Eren, pero es Levi el que experimenta el trauma de sentir la muerte de la persona que más quería. He querido hacerlo así para desarrollar esa conexión emocional entre los dos que es la base de su relación aquí.<em>

_Y sí, en el siguiente habrá peleas. Y será largo, así que tendremo de nuevo doble capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y muy especialmente de dejar un review. Sus comentarios son siempre muy valiosos y los agradezco mucho. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin un poco de acción! Creo que todos lo necesitábamos. La pelea se me quedó demasiado larga para un capítulo (en comparación con los anteriores) así que lo subiré en dos._

_Advertencia: muy muy ligero BL en este capítulo (apenas nada, podéis leer sin peligro)._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>El mariscal Smith estaba parado frente a la computadora que operaba el panel de mandos capaz de coordinar toda la actividad de las gigantescas máquinas de las cuales dependían en esos momentos para su supervivencia. Ese ordenador era el motor de apoyo de los jaeger y se requería una perfecta conexión entre ambas máquinas. Se trataba del mayor milagro de la tecnología en las últimas décadas.<p>

Altivo, sin perder la calma, gritaba órdenes al personal, sabiendo que no podían permitirse un solo minuto de retraso. Los dos kaijus que habían avistado hacía una escasa media hora avanzaban con rapidez; alcanzarían la costa en poco tiempo. Ellos eran lo único que se interponía entre los monstruos y los millones de habitantes de Hong Kong.

Los pilotos ya se preparaban para salir. Smith había decidido que el _jubilee hunter_ permaneciera en la línea de costa como apoyo, una suerte de centinela, mientras los jaeger restantes serían los encargados de combatir contra las bestias. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo el mundo había entendido lo que tenía que hacer, se dispuso a ocupar su puesto en el puente de mando. Hizo amago de cruzar los brazos tras la espalda, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que solo tenía uno. Era una vieja costumbre que todavía no era capaz de eliminar. Con el ceño fruncido, se dedicó a ultimar los preparativos técnicos con el operario del panel de mandos, Mike. Le gustaba ese hombre. Apenas sí se despegaba de su adorado ordenador, pero era efectivo como nadie y no perdía los nervios con facilidad. En eso se parecían. Era la única persona de todo el complejo a la que llamaba por su nombre, además de a Levi.

Justo en el momento en que el _jubilee hunter_ se elevaba por los aires, Mikasa y Levi llegaron al hangar. No hizo falta que hablasen. Nada más verlos, el mariscal los miró con frialdad y emitió su única orden para ellos:

- Ustedes permanecerán aquí.

Mikasa abrió la boca para replicar, pero Levi alargó un brazo delante de ella en gesto negativo y aceptó la orden, sin despegar la vista de su superior. Ella lo imitó. Se alejaron un poco de Smith, con intención de contemplar la batalla.

Los pilotos del _jubilee_ se reportaron desde la línea de costa, haciendo gala de su entusiasmo habitual. Las otras dos parejas se subieron a sus respectivos jaegers. Mikasa vio a Reiner un instante antes de que se cerrara la cabina; éste le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación. En el módulo contiguo, los dos ocupantes del _twinning messiah_ hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos, como si no estuvieran a punto de arriesgar sus vidas. Uno de ellos, el chico alto con pecas, comenzó a subir la escalerilla, pero fue detenido por su compañero.

- Eh, Marco.

- ¿Hm?

- No se te ocurra morir, ¿estamos?

El piloto llamado Marco se soltó de la escalerilla, bajando al suelo de un salto. Su compañero parecía contrariado. Pero él le obsequió con una sonrisa gentil e hizo algo que le tomó por sorpresa: lo abrazó, a la vista de todos, sin importarle si alguien estaba mirando o no. Le llevó unos segundos a Jean responder el abrazo pero lo hizo: rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, reteniéndolo a su lado, como si quisiera prolongar ese momento en el infinito. Después buscó sus labios en un contacto apresurado y temeroso de ser rechazado, cosa que no ocurrió. No necesitaba cruzar palabras con Marco. Después de todo, él estaba en su cabeza.

Los kaijus continuaban su avance hacia la costa, ajenos a la ofensiva que se ponía en marcha. Eran dos, de clase tres. Uno de ellos tenía un aspecto que recordaba a una monstruosa rana, suponiendo que las ranas tuvieran una espina dorsal repleta de afilados pinchos, una cola terminada en punta, garras en las patas, dos hileras de colmillos y una lengua de varios metros de longitud muy posiblemente impregnada de ácido corrosivo. El otro debía ser algún tipo de criatura submarina, pues no se veía de él más que una aleta dorsal y dos laterales. Los radares detectaban algo parecido a las criaturas jurásicas conocidas como mosasaurios.

El _merciful goddess_ ya se dirigía hacia el kaiju con anatomía de rana. Tal como habían imaginado, era rápido y saltarín a pesar de su tamaño. Era increíble que algo tan grande pudiera moverse tan deprisa. El jaeger lo esquivó, pero no pudo evitar que su brazo derecho quedara atrapado bajo las mandíbulas del monstruo. Logró liberarse, pero cuando lo hizo descubrieron que la extremidad estaba totalmente derretida. También estaban en lo correcto al suponer que la boca del kaiju expulsaba ácido. Los pilotos necesitaron de toda su habilidad para evadir el siguiente ataque, que llegó a la velocidad del rayo: la larga cola acabada en punta buscaba clavarse en la espalda del aparato.

- Reporte del _merciful goddess_ – informó Mike, con una mano sobre sus auriculares y la otra en el panel de mandos.

- Aquí _merciful goddess_ – a través de los altavoces, pudieron escuchar la voz de Ymir retumbando por todo el hangar – Este va a ser de los difíciles. Trataremos de alejarlo de la costa todo lo que podamos mientras se nos ocurre un plan para vencerlo.

- Procedan – aprobó Smith - ¿Estado del jaeger?

Fue Mike quien contestó tras efectuar las comprobaciones pertinentes.

- Niveles de energía normales. Conexión neuronal estable. Extremidad derecha destruida; el armamento no ha sufrido daños. Hemos tenido suerte.

Mientras tanto, el _twinning messiah_ había interceptado a la criatura marina. La había atrapado y trataba de sacarla del agua, pero se debatía con gran fiereza. El jaeger perdió el equilibrio y cayó tumbado sobre el lecho oceánico. Ahora estaba en su terreno. El kaiju se limitó a nadar en círculos a su alrededor.

- _Twinning messiah_, aquí base. ¿Me reciben? – el mariscal Smih trataba de establecer comunicación.

No hubo respuesta. Mike pulsaba botones y tecleaba como un loco. Mikasa se agarraba a la barandilla con tanta fuerza que se le ponían blancos los nudillos. El segundo al mando Levi tenía el ceño fruncido, pero más allá de eso su cara no mostraba ninguna otra emoción.

En el interior del jaeger, Jean y Marco estaban en problemas. Debido a la caída, el agua se había filtrado en la cabina y algunos sistemas habían dejado de funcionar. Tenían que ponerse en pie antes de que el kaiju decidiera atacar de nuevo: si permanecían en el agua no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Pero la máquina no parecía querer colaborar, por lo que atravesaban serias dificultades.

- ¡Tenemos que cambiar al modo manual, Marco! – gritó Jean, viendo como el nivel del agua subía con rapidez – A este paso vamos a ahogarnos aquí dentro.

- ¡Si hacemos eso, no podrán ayudarnos desde tierra! – objetó su compañero - ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡No tenemos otra opción!

Por supuesto que no lo estaba, pero no merecía la pena intentar engañarle. Sabía todo lo que pensaba y sentía, todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Jean canceló todas las conexiones automáticas con el control central. No tenía permiso, pero tampoco había forma de obtenerlo. Estaban solos en el campo de batalla. Débilmente, la energía volvió a la máquina.

- Estamos en niveles mínimos – informó Marco.

- Es mejor que nada. Ahora vamos a patearle el culo a ese asqueroso pez – dijo Jean, motivado.

El kaiju en forma de rana se había puesto a dos patas, alcanzando la misma altura que el jaeger. Clavó sus garras en la zona de los hombros, momento que aprovecharon los pilotos para efectuar una salva de disparos sobre su desprotegido vientre. El monstruo aulló y se encogió de dolor volviendo a su posición original.

- Es una lástima que no haya caído boca arriba – dijo Ymir, exultante.

- Vamos encanto, ya casi lo tenemos – respondió Reiner - ¿Vamos a por otra?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

- Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así – y se preparó para una nueva embestida.

El _twinning messiah_ casi se había levantado cuando un certero coletazo del kaiju lo hizo volver a caer. Sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, consiguió ponerse de rodillas y disparar a la criatura, pero el misil falló por poco. La reacción del monstruo fue situarse a la altura del aparato y envolverlo con sus largas aletas laterales, dificultando su visión y movimientos. Asfixiado por aquellos tres pares de aletas, la única salida del jaeger fue aprovechar su cercanía para clavarle la espada que todos ellos llevaban incorporada. El kaiju se retorció, herido, pero no aflojó su presa. Demasiado tarde, se dieron cuenta de que era una trampa. Había sido más listo que ellos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les va a pasar a Jean y Marco? Vayámonos al siguiente para averiguarlo~<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí el final de la pelea. Este es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero como digo es la conclusión._

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>En la base, todos asistían al desarrollo de la batalla con una intranquila expectación. Estaba resultando especialmente difícil monitorear la pelea del <em>messiah<em>, dado que la mayor parte transcurría bajo el agua. Además, hacía ya un rato que habían dejado de tener conexión con sus pilotos. El mariscal Smith estaba extremadamente preocupado. Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente mientras le pedía a Mike por décima vez que intentara establecer contacto. Connie y Sasha se habían comunicado para sugerir que tal vez hubieran tenido que pasar al modo manual. Era lo más probable, pero eso no lo calmaba en absoluto.

De pronto, una gran explosión de luz iluminó las profundidades del océano, tan potente que llegó hasta la superficie y pudieron observarla incluso desde tierra. El tiempo pareció pararse durante un segundo; luego, la voz de Smith rompió el hechizo y todos volvieron a su frenética actividad para intentar averiguar qué había sido eso.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saberlo. Hanji, que había subido hasta el hangar no se sabía cuándo, dio con la solución antes que nadie.

- Una anguila. ¡Ese bicho es una jodida anguila! Ha frito el jaeger por completo.

Mikasa se volvió hacia la científica, horrorizada. Si estaba en lo cierto, el jaeger ya no era más que un montón de acero quemado. Y sus pilotos... probablemente a esas alturas Jean y Marco no eran más que dos cadáveres calcinados.

- ¡Reporte del _jubilee hunter_! – anunció Mike, rompiendo el tenso clima que se había creado.

- Informen – el mariscal Smith se puso al habla.

- Aquí _jubilee hunter_ – Sasha fue la encargada de dar las malas noticias – El _twinning messiah_ ha sido derrotado, repito, ha sido derrotado. Lo hemos perdido. El enemigo se dirige a la costa. Vamos a por él.

- ¡No! Deben permanecer en su puesto, ustedes son la reserva de emergencia. No podemos arriesgarnos.

- El _goddess_ no puede ocuparse. Lo siento, señor. Nos encargaremos del kaiju ahora.

La comunicación se cortó. El mariscal Smith maldijo en voz alta, cosa que Levi jamás le había visto hacer. No obstante, lo comprendía: la situación se había vuelto muy delicada; casi desesperada. Estaban en el filo de la navaja, a un paso de caer.

Sasha tenía razón. El _merciful goddess_ intentaba mantener a raya al kaiju en forma de rana, pero con un solo brazo le era difícil. Además, había agotado gran parte de sus misiles. Algunos de ellos habían dado en el blanco, pero la criatura estaba recubierta por una dura coraza que minimizaba el daño. Además era más inteligente de lo que habían pensado en un principio: cuanto más trataban de alejarla de la costa, más empeño ponía en dirigirse hacia ella. No lograban distraerla de su objetivo. En el momento en que consiguió alcanzar con su cola puntiaguda la cabeza del jaeger, saltaron chispas y parpadearon las luces en la cabina. Y justo entonces, a Reiner se le ocurrió una idea. Miró a Ymir, que asintió, conforme.

- Aquí _merciful goddess_, ¿me reciben?

- Fuerte y claro – dijo Mike.

- Tenemos una idea para terminar con él, mariscal – dijo Reiner, y procedió a explicársela a su superior.

- ¡Eso es un suicidio! – protestó Smith – Lo desautorizo de cualquier forma. ¿Ha entendido, piloto?

- Con todo respeto, señor, ya lo hemos decidido – la voz de Reiner era firme y mostraba su convicción – No hay otra forma de derrotarle. Y como usted siempre dice, para ganar hay que arriesgar.

- ¡No pondré en riesgo la vida de más pilotos!

- Usted no, pero nosotros sí, mariscal – esta vez era Ymir quien hablaba – Ha sido un honor.

- Ha sido un honor – repitió Reiner.

El mariscal Smith respiró hondo, con los hombros en tensión. Estaba siendo uno de los días más largos de su vida. Ni siquiera cuando combatía había sentido tanto peso sobre su espalda. Pero no era lo mismo pelear que ser el responsable de aquellos que lo hacían. Y entonces comprendió lo que querían decir esos pilotos. Era fácil obedecer órdenes, pero no era tan fácil tomar las decisiones. Él tenía que hacerlo, todos los días. Y ellos tenían derecho a hacerlo también. Por tanto, pulsó el botón del micrófono y pronunció su despedida:

- Ha sido un honor. Son ustedes dos valientes pilotos y si el mundo olvidara su sacrificio, nosotros no lo haremos.

El mariscal soltó el botón. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la base. Levi lo conocía suficiente como para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Se estaba preguntando si había sido el causante de la pérdida de aquellos hombres. De los cuatro. A través de las grandes cristaleras de la parte superior, asistieron como espectadores al anunciado desenlace.

El kaiju se preparaba para saltar de nuevo. Justo cuando se encontraba en el aire, en medio del salto, el jaeger lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, desestabilizándolo. Quedó apoyado en las patas traseras, a punto de caer de espaldas. Pero antes de hacerlo, abrió su enorme boca y extendió su larga y viscosa lengua, en busca de la cabeza del aparato.

- Hey, encanto – llamó Reiner a su compañera, con las manos sobre los mandos, su expresión de máxima concentración - ¿Crees que la volveremos a ver, allá donde vayamos? ¿O no habrá nada después de esto?

En contra de su costumbre, Ymir sonreía. Reiner pudo verlo y sonrió dentro del casco también.

- Si volvemos a encontrarnos, no la dejaremos sola otra vez. Jamás – prometió con la voz quebrada.

- Nunca – respondió él para sellar la promesa.

- Y, Reiner.

- ¿Sí, encanto?

- No me llames así.

El hombre soltó una fuerte risa, ahogada por el casco. Unos segundos después la lengua del kaiju se enroscaba alrededor de la cabeza del _merciful goddess_. Y a pocos instantes de quedar cubiertos por el ácido corrosivo que expulsaba, los pilotos dispararon el cañón de emergencia, equipado con una potente bomba que habían reservado para una ocasión como esa. El monstruo cayó sobre las aguas, con la cabeza destrozada, atravesado de parte a parte, levantando fuertes olas. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo quedó en calma.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, bien. Eso fue una masacre, lo sé. Pero qué voy a decir, se ajusta tanto a los sucesos de la película como a la línea del manga así que simplemente debía hacerlo. Me dan muchísima pena Jean y Marco, siempre les toca sufrir mucho a estos dos. En cuanto a Ymir y Reiner, no sé si la relación entre ellos sería de ese estilo pero yo me imagino algo así. Recordemos que, en el fondo, no se llevan bien. Al menos ellos pudieron elegir cómo morir, a diferencia de mis pobres Jean y Marco.<em>

_Creo que estos capítulos eran muy necesarios en primer lugar para aportar acción y en segundo lugar para dar más protagonismo al resto de personajes. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, la verdad es que se me da fatal escribir peleas y todo lo que tenga que ver con escenas de acción así que temo que haya quedado un poco flojo. Respecto a la fisonomía de los kaijus, espero que haya quedado clara. No estaba muy segura de cómo debía describirlos así que me inventé los míos propios basándome en los diseños de la película._

_Nada más, por el momento. ¡Ya vamos casi por el ecuador de la historia! Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, quiero agradecer tanto a aquellos que me leen cada semana como a los que se molestan por dejar un review. Las críticas y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hola de nuevo! Estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia, aunque todavía quedan varios capítulos._

_Quiero comentaros también que la semana que viene voy a estar de vacaciones así que no actualizaré hasta la vuelta. Pero será solo una semana~_

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>Había llevado casi una hora más para que el <em>jubilee hunter<em> terminase con el kaiju que había derrotado a Jean y Marco. Al fin logró abatirlo, aunque tuvieron que engancharlo con cables y contar con el apoyo de tres portaaviones del ejército chino para que sus misiles sirvieran como fuego de distracción antes de asestar el golpe final.

Por desgracia, la victoria había sido amarga. Cuatro pilotos habían perdido la vida; de ninguno de ellos pudieron recuperar siquiera el cuerpo. Habían quedado reducidos, unos a cenizas, otros a la nada misma. Por si fuera poco, ninguno de los jaeger estaba en condiciones de volver a ser pilotado; los desperfectos eran demasiado grandes para arreglarlos. Eran totalmente inservibles. Y para terminar con las malas noticias, Connie se había fracturado dos vértebras durante la batalla, por lo que se habían quedado sin copiloto para Sasha y también sin tiempo para buscar uno.

Por ese motivo, Mikasa y Levi se encontraban ahora en el despacho del mariscal Smith. Su superior estaba sentado tras el escritorio, impecablemente uniformado como de costumbre. Cuatro folios descansaban sobre la mesa, a la espera de ser firmados. Levi se dio cuenta de lo que eran: las cartas de condolencia para los seres queridos de los fallecidos. Normalmente las misivas salían de las manos de alguno de los oficiales, pero en esta ocasión las había redactado el propio Smith. No sabía si porque se sentía responsable de la muerte de los pilotos o porque aquellas serían posiblemente las últimas en ser enviadas. Él nunca tuvo que recibir una, pero si se la hubieran mandado la habría roto sin siquiera leerla. Su prometida estaba en su cabeza cuando murió: ningún párrafo sentimental barato iba a lograr que creyera que algún desconocido comprendía como se sentía. Aunque a veces le incomodaba, Erwin Smith era el único que lo entendía. Petra había sido como una hija para él.

Agitó la cabeza para evitar perderse en divagaciones. Mikasa jugueteaba nerviosamente con el borde de su bufanda roja, a la espera de las palabras de su superior. ¿Esperaba tal vez una reprimenda? Levi sabía que la merecían, pero no estaban allí por eso.

- Teniendo en cuenta el resultado de la batalla de ayer – comenzó Smith – Retiro mi negativa a permitirles pilotar el _hope conqueror_ – suspiró – Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Cuento con ustedes.

- Señor – respondieron ambos al unísono, Mikasa con emoción mal contenida.

El mariscal Smith se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y los miró de frente. Mikasa se sintió invadida por una repentina empatía: quería saber qué planes habitaban su cerebro, qué experiencias había atravesado en el pasado para convertirse en el hombre que era; quería aligerar un poco la pesada carga que llevaba. Se sorprendió por el alto grado de admiración y respeto que había llegado a alcanzar. Él comenzó a hablar.

- Les explicaré la situación. Según las investigaciones de Hanji Zoe, el momento llegará mucho antes de lo que pensamos. Los cálculos de Moblit nos dan una semana, dos a lo sumo. Cuando venza el plazo, los kaijus van a atravesar la brecha dimensional de forma masiva para comenzar la invasión de nuestro mundo – hizo una pausa y respiró hondo – He tratado de poner sobre alerta a los gobiernos pero han hecho caso omiso. Los pocos que lo han creído opinan que con la muralla bastará, aun cuando no está terminada. Es evidente que eso no va a servir de nada. Sus órdenes estrictas son que nos mantengamos inactivos y no entremos en batalla sino en caso de extrema necesidad, ¿han entendido estas órdenes?

Asintieron, extrañados. Algo no encajaba.

- Bien. Al infierno con ellas – continuó Smith – Les autorizo a desobedecerlas. Yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad. La división de armamento militar ha desarrollado una bomba atómica de alta potencia a la que se han realizado modificaciones. Nuestra pareja de científicos cree que es posible que consiga cerrar la brecha dimensional para siempre. La probabilidad de éxito es del 45%. Es menos de la mitad, pero debemos intentarlo. Nos jugamos la supervivencia de la raza humana.

A Levi le gustaba el plan. Era simple pero prometía ser efectivo, si funcionaba. También era enormemente arriesgado, pero como había dicho el mariscal Smith, no les quedaba otra alternativa.

Se reunieron más tarde con Hanji y Moblit para ultimar los preparativos. Les explicaron cuál era el mejor sitio para introducirse en la brecha y cómo hacerlo. Gracias a anteriores investigaciones habían descubierto que el portal no permitía el paso a ningún ser en el que no identificara el código genético de los kaiju. Por tanto, debían valerse de sus enemigos para acceder a él. Era absolutamente necesario que se introdujeran dentro de la propia brecha para detonar la bomba, dado que no era posible hacerlo por control remoto si querían causar un daño masivo: había demasiada profundidad. Después, deberían darse prisa en salir antes de que explotara.

Aquella noche cenaron juntos, sin dirigirse una palabra. Había muchas cosas que Mikasa quería decir, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. En el complejo reinaba un silencio poco habitual: el recuerdo de las víctimas aún pesaba sobre sus conciencias. Levi la miró de reojo un par de veces, aparentemente tranquilo, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Al acabar, la acompañó hasta su cuarto.

- A partir de mañana entrenaremos juntos – observó ella, a modo de despedida.

Levi no respondió. Por el contrario, tomó un extremo de la bufanda roja entre sus dedos. Normalmente Mikasa no dejaba que nadie la tocara, incluso se encargaba ella misma de lavarla. Pero su gesto la había confundido; estaba demasiado perpleja para protestar. De improviso, Levi tiró de la prenda haciendo que ella se inclinase un poco hacia delante y poder hablarle a la atura del oído, en un susurro.

- Ya no lo necesitas a él. Solo me necesitas a mí. No me falles.

Inmediatamente después, soltó la bufanda y se marchó, dejando a una turbada Mikasa en la puerta de su habitación con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas y el corazón latiendo furiosamente contra sus costillas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, bueno... ¡No se si os he dejado con algo de intriga antes de que me vaya! ¿Eso podría ser rivamika? Sí, no, tal vez... Habrá que esperar para saberlo.<em>

_De este capítulo me gustó especialmente la parte de Erwin siendo tan... Erwin. De verdad adoro a ese personaje, tiene una personalidad tan atrayente. No le importa llegar todo lo lejos que haga falta por el bien de la humanidad, aun cuando eso signifique desobedecer órdenes o incluso ser tachado de asesino. Ah~_

_¡Nos vemos dentro de una semana! Espero que estéis disfrutando de vuestras vacaciones. Como siempre, gracias por leer y especialmente a los que se molestaron en dejar un review. Cualquier comentario o crítica es siempre bienvenido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hola a todos! Ya regresé de mis vacaciones. Han sido unos días estupendos, Portugal es un país precioso (no intento hacer publicidad, pero realmente me sorprendió para bien). _

_Sé que os he hecho esperar así que sin más os dejo con el capítulo nuevo. Es corto así que como prometí voy a subir otro después de este. _

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>La lluvia impactaba con fuerza contra los cristales, empujada por el viento. Las olas se revolvían, furiosas, rompiendo en los cimientos de la base y dejando a su paso crestas coronadas de espuma blanca. Era más de medianoche, pero pocos dormían. Las jornadas se habían intensificado debido a la escasez de tiempo.<p>

Tendido boca arriba sobre su cama, el mariscal Erwin Smith se cubría el rostro con su único brazo, con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, en su metro ochenta y ocho de altura. El uniforme, su seña de identidad, descansaba pulcramente doblado sobre la silla. Sin él se sentía como si fuera otro hombre, como si descargara sus responsabilidades junto a esa camisa blanca, ese pantalón de raya recta y esa chaqueta con rangos e insignias que enmascaraban su verdadera personalidad.

Unos golpes sordos en la puerta llamaron su atención. No quería levantarse, no quería ponerse el uniforme, no quería enfrentarse a ese mundo que lo retaba constantemente. Entonces, desde el otro lado de la puerta le llegó el suave aroma del café solo y el olor a tabaco mentolado. Por ello, supo quién era el que estaba esperando y suspiró ligeramente, aliviado. Podía seguir siendo Erwin, y no el mariscal Smith, al menos un rato más.

Sin esperar respuesta ni permiso, Mike Zakarius entró en el cuarto. Smith no se movió, ni hizo ademán de saludarlo, pero no era necesario. Dejó la taza de café sobre el escritorio y se quedó de pie con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta mientras fumaba en silencio.

- ¿Cómo está tu mujer? – preguntó Smith al cabo de unos minutos.

- Bien. Al menos eso creo – respondió el otro, cuya preocupación se hacía patente en el tono – Está con la niña en España. Eso no garantiza nada si fallamos, pero... quería que estuvieran lo más lejos posible. Solo por si acaso.

A Smith le caía bien Mike porque era franco, directo y sencillo. Muy parco en sus explicaciones, nunca daba más detalles de los justos y adecuados. Y aun así se hacía entender y se dejaba conocer. Marcaba los límites de una manera muy natural. Para un hombre como él, acostumbrado a esconder quien era, a no revelar ni una palabra de más, resultaba un alivio poder confiar en alguien así.

Un nuevo silencio invadió la estancia, tan solo opacado por el sonido de la lluvia al caer. Sin embargo; no era un silencio incómodo. Tan solo sentían que las palabras no eran necesarias. Mike terminó su cigarrillo y lo lanzó hacia la papelera que se encontraba al lado del escritorio, acertando dentro a la primera. Se atusó el bigote rubio y corto un par de veces, una manía que tenía después de fumar.

- Nos quedan solo tres días – la voz de Smith rompió la calma que hasta entonces habían disfrutado.

- El preludio al apocalipsis – citó Mike.

- La humanidad podría estar sentenciada en setenta y dos horas. Y sólo lo sabemos... ¿qué? ¿Doscientas personas? – resaltó con amargura.

Se mordió la lengua después de pronunciar esas palabras. No podía hundirse. Se lo repitió a sí mismo como un mantra, una y otra vez. "No puedes rendirte no puedes rendirte no puedes no puedes no puedes." Tiempo atrás había decidido llevar esa carga y no compartirla con nadie más. Tenía que ser fuerte, inflexible, indestructible.

- Ahora todo depende de esos dos – murmuró Smith, como para sí mismo.

- ¿No crees en ellos? – preguntó Mike.

- Tienen grandes habilidades. Pero me preocupa que sea demasiado para ellos.

Eran muy pocas las veces que Smith dejaba traslucir sus miedos en voz alta. Siempre se preocupaba por sus hombres, pero llevaba esa inquietud por dentro.

- Sea como sea, tenemos que confiar en ellos – resumió Mike. Tenía razón.

- Es cierto. Pero es una responsabilidad muy grande: hablamos del futuro de la raza humana – expuso Smith – No quiero ver cómo se hunden por la magnitud de esta tarea. Mikasa no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que su hermano murió; como si hubiera perdido una parte de ella. Y Levi... – continuó sin cambiar de posición, pero una mueca de dolor que Mike no pudo ver cruzó por su rostro – Se volvió tan inestable que no le permitieron volver a pilotar. Yo fui el que más presionó para que abandonara el programa – confesó, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de hacerlo – Estaba destrozado: fue como si le arrancaran la mitad de sí mismo. Amaba a Petra con todo el corazón. Me sorprende que no enloqueciera. Siempre me reprochó que le apartara del combate, pero... Tenía que protegerle.

Calló antes de que le temblara la voz, abrumado por los recuerdos. Era doloroso, también para él. La muchacha había sido como la hija que nunca tuvo. Era buena, comprensiva, desinteresada... Y en Levi había encontrado la felicidad. Una felicidad que se vio truncada por culpa de la guerra, por culpa de los monstruos. Desde ese día, Levi se volvió aún más frío y él más despiadado con sus enemigos. Se había jurado muchas veces a sí mismo que no lo hacía por venganza, pero temía que en el fondo, Levi quisiera pilotar el jaeger por esa razón.

* * *

><p><em>Puede que esto se aleje un poco del argumento principal del fic pero no pude evitar esta escena. Primero porque Mike es uno de mis personajes favoritos y no puedo dejar de amarlo. Segundo, porque adoro el bromance que existe entre él y Erwin. Tercero, porque quería mostrar como Erwin también necesita apoyarse en alguien de vez en cuando, por más que parezca que es capaz de cargar con todo lo que lleva sobre sus hombros sigue siendo humano. Y cuarto, porque quería introducir esa pequeña explicación para aclarar un poco la relación entre Erwin y Levi, así como el pasado de éste.<em>

_Espero que no os haya parecido que divagaba mucho o algo así. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, tal como había prometido. Sé que me estoy demorando un poco en el inicio de la acción, pero comprendedme: hemos entrado ya en la recta final de este fic y me gustaría dejar todas las cosas explicadas antes de que eso ocurra. De hecho, solo quedan unos cuatro capítulos después de este, así que empieza ya el desenlace. ¡Espero que os guste!_

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>Un soleado y radiante amanecer dio la bienvenida al día del fin del mundo. Mikasa contempló el sol naciente alzarse sobre el océano y el cielo pasar del negro al añil, al violeta y finalmente a un azul resplandeciente. Las estrellas fueron muriendo hasta desaparecer en la claridad de un sol brillante, lleno de vida. Era una suerte de ironía que fuera un día tan hermoso el elegido para la extinción de la humanidad.<p>

Se sintió agradecida por poder contemplar ese bello espectáculo de la naturaleza, quizá por última vez. Apenas había dormido un par de horas esa noche, que bien podía ser también la última. De ella dependía que sus seres queridos, que todo el planeta viera un nuevo amanecer. Y eso la aterraba, pero a la vez acrecentaba su resolución.

Se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y con la barbilla apoyada en ellas. Ya se había vestido y recogido el pelo negro azabache en una coleta. Desvió la mirada hacia la cama y a la persona que dormía en ella. Levi se revolvió entre las sábanas, quizá atrapado en un mal sueño. Si en algo era experta Mikasa, era en pesadillas.

Dejó reposar un poco la mejilla contra sus rodillas, en busca de una posición más cómoda. Allí estaba ella, a punto de enfrentarse a una misión casi suicida que decidiría el destino del mundo, e incapaz de pensar en ello porque el hombre que descansaba en su cama se había colado en su conciencia.

Todo había sido muy rápido y repentino. Habían pasado los últimos días entrenando, haciendo pruebas y dejando todo listo para la gran batalla. Pero desde que Levi había sentenciado aquellas palabras frente a la puerta de su habitación, no habían intercambiado más frases de las estrictamente necesarias. Él seguía siendo tan frío y estoico como siempre; actitud que no lograba comprender dado lo que ambos tenían que compartir para pilotar el jaeger.

La noche anterior, Mikasa estaba poniendo en orden todos sus asuntos. No estaba de más ser previsora, por si la misión tenía éxito pero ella no sobrevivía. Debía tenerlo presente; sin embargo, le temblaba la mano al escribir. No quería morir, todavía no. Su inquietud creció de tal forma que su cuerpo acusó ese desasosiego y tuvo que correr al baño para vomitar. Entonces, de repente, había aparecido él. No sabía cómo, pero cuando salió del baño se lo encontró de frente. No tuvo tiempo de nada. En dos pasos rápidos se aproximó, la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí en busca de su boca, para pegar los labios a los suyos, sin importarle el mal aliento, sin importarle ninguna otra cosa mientras su lengua jugaba con esos labios que había reclamado y ella correspondía de la misma forma, a medias por inercia, a medias por iniciativa propia, mordiendo con suavidad, bebiendo de ese contacto, intimando hasta que la falta de aire hizo imposible que continuaran.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Él la agarraba de las caderas con las manos, la acercó a su cuerpo y la volvió a besar. No hubo vuelta atrás. A Mikasa se le olvidó la misión, las responsabilidades y el apocalipsis. Solo quería sentir ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, las manos recorriendo su piel, tocando en lugares donde nadie había tocado, haciéndole cosas que nadie le había hecho. Podía aducir que no quería morir virgen si el mundo se acababa mañana, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Se olvidó hasta de Eren, al quitarse sin miramientos la bufanda roja en cuanto Levi le reclamó que lo hiciese para terminar de desnudarla. Había sido abrumadoramente intenso; nunca había sentido una pasión tan arrolladora. Lo había mirado a los ojos, todo el tiempo. Y él no se había apartado; le había pedido permiso con miradas a cada acción que iniciaba, conocedor de que ella nunca había hecho algo semejante. Era virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra. Incluso le había permitido entrelazar sus manos en el momento en que se abrió paso dentro de ella, porque algo en su gesto le decía que era lo único de lo que se arrepentiría aquella noche si no sucedía.

Y ahora, a la luz de la mañana, Mikasa reflexionaba sobre todo eso mientras el reloj corría velozmente en su contra. Levi parecía haber escapado de sus pesadillas, porque su expresión era de sosiego y su respiración más tranquila y regular. Dudó si debía despertarlo. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, porque a la media hora aproximadamente su copiloto abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos, que lo observaban fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó ella. El aludido frunció el ceño; no le había dado tiempo ni a ponerse la ropa.

Levi sacudió la cabeza, aún adormilado. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? No había tocado a una mujer desde la muerte de su prometida; ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar a una. Le parecía, simplemente, impensable. Su trabajo era toda su vida. Y entonces Mikasa se había cruzado en su camino. Primero, a nivel profesional: había sentido una fuerte conexión con ella desde que la posibilidad de pilotar juntos se abrió ante él. Después de compartir sus peores recuerdos, se había ido sintiendo cada vez más cómodo en su cabeza. Y ahora había tenido la irrefrenable necesidad de convertir esa conexión también en algo físico. Aunque una pequeña parte de su conciencia le decía que había sido, quizá, más emocional de lo que le convenía.

- No esperes un "te quiero" por mi parte – contestó bruscamente, a la defensiva.

- No esperaba tal cosa.

De modo que era eso lo que buscaba. Una mujer para pasar la noche antes de que todo terminara. Cualquiera le valía. Pero si era así ¿por qué se había portado tan bien con ella? ¿Por qué había sido tan gentil en ciertos momentos? Mikasa salió del cuarto, apesadumbrada. "Supongo que a algunos hombres se les da bien engañar a las mujeres", pensó. Aun con todo, no se arrepentía. Pero ya habría tiempo de reprocharle lo ocurrido. Primero, tenían una batalla que ganar.

* * *

><p><em>Ya he dicho muchas veces que no soy una gran fan del RivaMika pero creo que la historia, en este punto, lo pedía. No estaba en los planes originales, pero tuve que hacer que sucediera. Y aun así voy a haceros sufrir un poco más y dejaros sin saber si finalmente terminan juntos o no. Llegado este punto... ¿quién sabe?<em>

_Como he dicho, quedan cuatro capítulos más a partir de aquí. En el próximo se inicia toda la acción. Eso significa que solo nos leeremos por unas dos semanas más o algo así. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y especialmente a los que se molestan en dejar un review. Sus comentarios son siempre muy valiosos. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola! Lo primero de todo quiero pedir disculpas por los dos capítulos anteriores. Cuando los subí llevaba unas treinta horas o más sin dormir y estaba literalmente zombi. No sé bien ni lo que puse en las anotaciones y me parece que los subí sin revisar así que dentro de poco actualizaré a la versión revisada. Esto es por si puse demasiadas incoherencias en las anotaciones ^^u_

_Por otro lado: ¡penúltima actualización! Las dos últimas van a ser dobles, en este caso porque el capítulo que viene ahora es de enlace hacia el final y subirlo solo sería bastante flojo. Sin más os dejo con él._

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>El inicio de la operación estaba marcado para las seis de la tarde, hora de Tokio. Los ocupantes de la base se dedicaban a pasar el que podía ser el último día de sus vidas de muy diversas maneras. La mayoría de ellos habían contactado con sus familias; no podían decirles lo que estaba punto de suceder, pero intentaban despedirse a su manera, o al menos dejar constancia de lo mucho que les querían. El mejor ejemplo de ello era Mike: había llamado a su mujer tres veces.<p>

Los que no tenían familia, como Smith o Levi, se refugiaban en el trabajo o en la compañía de sus colegas, lo más cercano que podían encontrar en esos momentos. Después de todo, eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de la desgracia y de forma involuntaria compartían ese vínculo. Se vivieron escenas de lo más emotivas entre ellos, e incluso inusuales: el mariscal Smith fue requerido para oficiar una boda improvisada; a la que Levi se rehusó a asistir porque "menuda manera de hacer las cosas, si tanto se querían se hubieran dado cuenta mucho antes. Y casarse unas horas antes de morir no hará que sean más felices." No merecía la pena discutir con él en asuntos de índole sentimental.

Levi había pasado toda la mañana en la sala de entrenamiento, buscando ocupar su tiempo en algo que le distrajera de la molesta vocecilla en su cabeza, esa que le recriminaba la actitud cortante que había tenido con Mikasa. Al parecer ella se había dado por satisfecha con sus palabras, pero él estaba seguro de que lo había malentendido por completo. Y era normal, dado que lo había consentido a propósito. Pero no podía explicarle que desde la muerte de Petra le asustaba desnudar sus sentimientos delante de alguien más, que no estaba seguro de lo que había significado esa noche entre los dos y que tenía un miedo atroz (aunque eso no lo reconociera ni ante sí mismo) de descubrir y confirmar que podía estar enamorándose de ella. No estaba preparado para todo eso y menos con un desastre de tal magnitud a las puertas. Por eso había optado por alejarla, hiriéndola, tomando el riesgo que eso podía conllevar para la tarea que les esperaba.

Por su parte, Mikasa estaba decidida a borrar de su mente todo recuerdo de la noche anterior y dedicó gran parte del día a charlar con sus conocidos dentro y fuera de las instalaciones. Visitó a Connie junto con Sasha en la enfermería y también quiso dedicar unos momentos a los pilotos muertos recientemente. Poco antes de la hora acordada, paseaba con Armin por la playa, de vuelta ya al complejo. Habían hablado de su infancia, recordando anécdotas y travesuras pasadas siempre protagonizadas por ellos dos y Eren; echándole de menos en compañía. Armin se despidió de su amiga ante el ascensor de acceso al hangar principal: apoyaría al mariscal Smith desde el puente de mando. Se abrazaron y, al separarse, el muchacho se dio cuenta de un detalle.

- Mikasa. No llevas la bufanda.

Ella se llevó una mano al cuello por puro reflejo, aunque sabía de sobra que la prenda no estaba allí. Así lo había decidido. Durante mucho tiempo había sido un símbolo de que Eren seguía con ella, presente, de que no la había abandonado. Pero, a causa de las palabras de Levi, se había dado cuenta de que sin querer ese recuerdo se había convertido en un lastre que pesaba sobre ella, que arrastraba como una losa.

- Es verdad. Armin, si este mundo sigue existiendo pero yo no regreso... devuélvesela a Eren. Por favor – y con estas palabras se despidió de él.

* * *

><p><em>El tema de la bufanda de Mikasa es algo que me gusta mucho tratar en mis fics. Puede que se trate solamente de una prenda pero se nota que para ella es un objeto con mucho significado y me gusta jugar con eso en mis historias. <em>

_Ah, ¿cómo se resolverá el shippeo? Habrá que esperar al final para eso~_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo no es muy largo pero tiene bastante más contenido que el anterior. Sin más, os dejo con él._

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>- Fase dos completada. Inicio de la fase tres. Veinte segundos para aproximación al objetivo.<p>

La voz de Mike iba transmitiendo por los altavoces el desarrollo de la operación. En la base, todos se habían reunido en el hangar principal. El mariscal Smith, alto y orgulloso, dirigía los pasos del _hope conqueror_. Si los pilotos eran su motor, él era su cerebro.

Hacía rato que el jaeger había abandonado la línea de costa, desaparecido en las profundidades en busca de la brecha dimensional. Sólo podían seguirle ahora a través de los radares que lo monitoreaban. De momento la operación se desarrollaba con normalidad, dentro de lo previsto. Pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Mikasa y Levi eran conscientes de ello. En cuanto se acercaran, los kaijus se lanzarían a por ellos. Eran demasiados, no tenían poder para repelerlos a todos. Su única esperanza era alcanzar la brecha y detonar la bomba antes de ser vencidos por los enemigos. Sabían que era una misión sin retorno.

Los kaijus ya merodeaban por la zona cuando llegaron. No hubo posibilidad de pasar inadvertidos. La mayoría de ellos tenían una fisonomía que recordaba a la de los peces, aunque algunos contaban con largas extremidades, varios tentáculos u otros apéndices de los que carecería un pescado común y corriente. Consiguieron enfrentar a dos, con muchas dificultades. A partir del tercero, quedó patente que no lograrían introducirse en la brecha sin ayuda.

Justo cuando Mikasa estaba a punto de ceder ante la angustia, ocurrió. La explosión fue tan fuerte que la sintieron incluso dentro del jaeger, incluso a pesar de la presión del agua. Los ocupantes de la máquina estaban más que confusos. Por suerte, las explicaciones no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? – quiso saber Levi en cuanto se abrió el canal de comunicación.

- ¡Wow! ¿Os ha gustado? – la voz de Moblit sonaba entusiasmada – Eso ha sido nuestra sorpresa final, chicos. No sois los únicos con una fabulosa bomba modificada. La nuestra, amén de ser acojonante, ha esparcido un montón de toxinas que, esperemos, confundan a los kaijus durante unos minutos. ¡Es la vuestra!

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no lo habéis dicho antes?

- Para ser sincero, no teníamos ni idea de si funcionaría. Mejor no contar con esa variable. Descubrimos esa sustancia anteayer y no hemos parado de trabajar en esto. Por suerte, reventar el trozo de cerebro de kaiju ha hecho maravillas. ¿No escucháis los llantos de Hanji desde ahí?

A Levi no le costaba nada imaginarse a la científica llorando desconsolada por la pérdida de su valioso tesoro. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, reparó en el jaeger que se acercaba a ellos por la retaguardia. Frunció el ceño. ¿No había dicho Smith que no tenían más pilotos ni más máquinas y por eso los había enviado a ellos dos en esa misión suicida? No obstante, apenas hubo tiempo para explicaciones.

- ¡Mikasa, ve! Yo os cubriré.

Una voz amable, condescendiente, en cierto punto casi resignada, les llegó por un canal distinto al del centro de operaciones. Mikasa palideció al instante: había reconocido esa voz. Era la de Armin.

- ¡Armin, no! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Vas a...!

Trató de disuadirlo, pero el efecto de la bomba comenzaba a disiparse y los kaijus parecían dispuestos a atacar de nuevo.

- Maldita sea, Ackerman – Levi estaba cabreándose en serio. A la chica no se le pasó por alto que hubiera vuelto a utilizar su apellido – Si quieres vivir para darle una patada en el culo a Arlert, colabora un poco y entremos en ese jodido agujero de una puta vez.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar a Armin era terminar cuanto antes con la misión. Con las ideas claras por fin, cargaron contra el primer kaiju que les salió al paso. La embestida fue tan fuerte que sacudió la máquina por completo, pero no cedieron terreno. Se aferraron a él, intentando arrastrarle hacia la grieta al tiempo que evitaban sus feroces dentelladas. Después de unos minutos de intensa lucha, el jaeger ganó la contienda y en un impulso se dejaron caer hacia el portal entre los dos mundos, sin soltar el cuerpo del monstruo que era su pasaporte a la otra dimensión.

- ¡Fase tres completada! – avisó Mike – Inicio de la fase final.

El mariscal Smith intentó de nuevo cruzar las manos tras la espalda por tercera vez esa tarde. Frunció el ceño y, en su lugar, se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, en un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico.

- ¡Arlert! ¿No acordamos que ellos no sabrían nada de su intervención? ¿A qué ha venido eso?

En el interior de su jaeger, el cual pilotaba en solitario, Armin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Dos días atrás no se había imaginado que volvería a subirse a uno, pero cuando se hizo patente la necesidad de un jaeger de apoyo, no se lo pensó dos veces. Estaba preparado para morir. Lo había estado siempre. Y prefería mil veces sacrificarse para salvar a la humanidad que vivir esperando, sabiendo que un día su cuerpo dejaría de responder, como le había pasado a Eren. No quería vivir con esa incertidumbre: quería vivir o morir, todo o nada. Y al igual que Ymir y Reiner, tomó su decisión. El mariscal Smith no había podido negarse: estaba claro que el nuevo plan requería una nueva acción. Y no quedaban más pilotos. De modo que habían rescatado su antiguo jaeger del desguace de la base y lo habían preparado en tiempo record. Armin le dio un nuevo nombre: _garrison sentinel._

En cuanto a mantener aquella operación en secreto, los motivos eran sencillos: en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabían si la bomba funcionaría. Y en segundo lugar, Mikasa no lo perdonaría si supiera lo que iba a hacer. Era tan testaruda que Armin la creía capaz de abandonar su misión si él no accedía a quedarse en casa a salvo. No había otra alternativa.

- Lo siento, señor – respondió Armin – Pero necesito que ella sepa que yo... también estoy dando todo lo que puedo. Sé que cuando regrese, podrá decírselo usted – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no le tembló la voz – Pero ella es la única familia que me queda. Tenía que hacerlo.

El mariscal Smith dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, sintiéndose abrumado. Con cuánto aplomo aquellos hombres podían enfrentarse a la muerte y aceptarla como destino inevitable.

- Mike, contacta con el _hope conqueror_. Vamos a cancelar este maldito apocalipsis.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que ya he dicho en alguna ocasión que soy pésima escribiendo peleas y escenas de acción, así que espero que esta parte final no esté quedando rara ni incoherente o tenga muchos sinsentidos. Si creéis que es así, por favor hacédmelo saber.<em>

_A pesar de lo que pueda parecer Armin es uno de mis personajes favoritos. El sacrificio que realiza lo decidí en un intento de darle protagonismo al personaje: se le menciona desde el principio del fic pero quise que llegara a ser una parte fundamental, no sé si conseguí el desarrollo idóneo. En cuanto a la frase de Erwin, es casi idéntica al "hoy cancelamos el apocalipsis" de la película pero es tan épica que simplemente no podía no ponerla. Por último, espero que lo de la bomba no haya quedado extraño: no hay nada como eso en el guión original pero es cierto que le dan una utilización al cerebro de kaiju. Quise recrear un poco eso pero de una manera diferente, espero que encaje bien._

_En este punto es realmente donde más insegura me he sentido a la hora de escribir la historia por lo que agradecería incluso más los comentarios para saber cómo ha quedado, si os gusta y en qué aspectos debo mejorar. Por supuesto, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí, con reviews o sin ellos. Me hace muy feliz que hayáis decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, por última vez!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por la demora en subir este capítulo. Os dejo con él; las explicaciones, al final._

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener._

* * *

><p>Mikasa llevaba quince minutos tratando de reanimar a Levi, sin ningún éxito. No sabía si estaba muerto o simplemente había perdido el conocimiento, pero se negaba a rendirse a la primera opción.<p>

Después de internarse en la brecha, habían quedado sumidos en una honda oscuridad. Tan sólo una leve luminiscencia los guiaba al centro de aquella dimensión. Las comunicaciones se habían perdido. Descubrieron que, pese a los esfuerzos y la buena voluntad de los ingenieros, el jaeger no resistía bien las condiciones de ese extraño lugar. Las luces se apagaron. Los mandos dejaron de responder. Y al final, también ellos perdieron el hilo de su consciencia, flotando a la deriva en un mundo desconocido.

Cuando despertó, Mikasa no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se tensó, con todos sus sentidos alerta, pero no había ni rastro de la presencia de kaijus. Eso no resultaba del todo tranquilizador. Se dio cuenta de que su compañero seguía inconsciente, pero tras un tiempo de espera comenzó a alarmarse al ver que no se despertaba. Así que se deshizo del casco y de los conectores que la mantenían atada al jaeger. Lo había liberado a él también y tendido sobre el suelo de metal. Le había quitado el casco para comprobar con horror que no respiraba. Y entonces había iniciado la reanimación, una y otra vez, con la sensación de que esa escena ya la había vivido anteriormente. Y en aquella ocasión, había perdido a Eren.

Recordar la muerte de Eren hizo que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos, lágrimas que en parte eran de rabia y frustración: por haber fallado al mariscal Smith, a la raza humana, por haber fallado en su misión tan cerca del final y, sobre todo, por haberle fallado a Levi. Golpeó el suelo con los puños, impotente, para evitar ceder al llanto.

- ¡No puedes morirte, joder! – le gritó a su copiloto, aun sabiendo que no podía oírla - ¡No puedes! ¡Eres un puto arrogante, un cínico y un mentiroso, pero no quiero que te mueras! ¿Me oyes? ¡No quiero que mueras!

Una lluvia de chispas cayó sobre su cabeza. También la máquina estaba muriendo. A la mujer le pareció una suerte de cruel ironía.

- Lo he entendido, pero deja de chillar. Me duele la cabeza.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza, anonadada. ¡Levi había despertado! El piloto se incorporaba trabajosamente. Su voz era ronca y sus movimientos lentos debido a la falta de oxígeno, pero estaba vivo.

Mientras tanto, en tierra, algunos rezaban. Hanj y Moblit contemplaban con aprensión las aguas, aparentemente tranquilas, ignorantes de lo que sucedía bajo ellas, a muchos kilómetros de profundidad.

Comenzaba a anochecer. Sasha salió a la terraza, llevando a Connie en una silla de ruedas. Se detuvo y apoyó las manos en los hombros de él, a pocos metros de los dos hombres que fumaban apoyados en la barandilla. Parecían casi despreocupados, como si charlaran después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

- Señor ¿no hay nada más que podamos hacer? ¿Es el fin?

Mike y Erwin se giraron al mismo tiempo. El primero sacó su cajetilla de tabaco y se la ofreció a los muchachos.

- Hemos perdido la conexión con el _hope conqueror_ – dijo el mariscal – No sabemos si están vivos o muertos. Ahora solo nos queda esperar al desenlace. Rece si quiere. Yo, por mi parte, dejé de fumar hace años, pero... – dio una calada al cigarrillo – Éste será el último, pase lo que pase.

En la cabina del _hope conqueror_, el agua se filtraba a chorros por una docena de fisuras diferentes. Habían reiniciado el sistema con la energía de emergencia, causando que las luces parpadearan y se apagaran cada poco tiempo. Todo el lugar olía a metal quemado. La máquina estaba en su límite.

Sin preguntar, Levi corrió hasta el compartimento donde se hallaba la bomba y la accionó manualmente, mientras Mikasa todavía intentaba mantener el jaeger en funcionamiento. La cuenta atrás comenzó en el momento que pulsó el interruptor: marcaba cincuenta segundos antes de la explosión. Se apresuró a subir la escalerilla de vuelta a la cabina, pero entonces una sacudida hizo estremecer el jaeger violentamente. Fue como un pequeño terremoto. Mikasa miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que había sido la embestida de un kaiju, el más grande que hubiera visto nunca. Por un momento, se le heló la sangre en las venas. Había peleado con muchos de ellos, pero ninguno le había parecido tan aterrador.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – la mujer corrió hasta su compañero.

Levi se encontraba colgando de la destrozada escalerilla en una posición cuanto menos precaria. Mikasa se agachó para darle la mano, pero cuando él intentó agarrarla, la estructura de metal se balanceó peligrosamente hacia abajo a causa del movimiento. Sabía que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se agotaba el tiempo y su mente ágil y pragmática, que le había valido tantos rápidos ascensos en el ejército en tan poco tiempo, voló en busca de la única solución posible.

- ¡Vete! – como para poner énfasis a su orden, el kaiju golpeó el jaeger nuevamente. Levi sentía que los hierros a los que se aferraba estaban a punto de ceder.

- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! Te ayudaré, podemos...

- ¡Quedan treinta jodidos segundos, Mikasa! Hazte un favor y sálvate. Es suficiente con que muera uno de los dos.

No bien hubo pronunciado esas palabras, un pensamiento amargo se formó en su cerebro. Él nunca había querido ser un mártir, no como esos estúpidos entusiastas que se habían unido al programa al principio de la guerra dispuestos a "dar sus vidas por la humanidad." La mayoría de esos idiotas no habían durado ni dos misiones. ¿A cuántos amigos había perdido así? Ya no podía ni contarlos. Si él se había mantenido vivo era porque, a diferencia de ellos, valoraba mucho más su vida. Era un egoísta, sí. Pero sus prioridades le habían ayudado a seguir con la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Hasta ese día. Si hubiera podido habría esbozado una sonrisa cínica. Nunca pensó que moriría en un acto heroico y además salvando a otra persona. A una persona que le importaba. Una mujer con el mínimo aprecio posible por su propia existencia, que contradecía todos sus malditos principios y que aun así había empezado a querer. Al menos, esta vez, no la dejaría morir como había sucedido con Petra.

Fue como si el cerebro de Mikasa obedeciera la orden en contra de su voluntad. Sus piernas la llevaron de nuevo a la cabina, a conectarse a la máquina y a activar la cápsula de salvamento, que salió despedida hacia la superficie.

Quince segundos. A Levi le dolían los brazos de agarrarse a los restos de la escalerilla. A través de una abertura en la parte superior, pudo ver como el kaiju se preparaba para atacar de nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos, esperando el momento, calculando sus posibilidades.

Después de todo, no tenía ninguna intención de morir allí abajo.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh... ¿qué será de Levi?<em>

_Bien, como dije al principio quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso. Sé que tenía que haber subido esto hace tiempo. En realidad no tengo ninguna excusa, salvo que no estoy pasando una buena época en cuanto a mis trabajos. Siento que no son todo lo buenos que deberían y he comenzado a dudar mucho de mí misma a la hora de crear. Así que lo más posible es que deje de escribir y publicar (por un tiempo, supongo. Espero que no sea permanente)._

_Dicho lo cual, esta será una de las últimas cosas que publicaré. Esta próxima semana pondré el desenlace y más adelante participaré en el intercambio navideño del grupo snk_esp en LJ, al que ya me he comprometido. Con eso llegaré a 55 trabajos publicados, que creo es un bonito número en el que detenerme (al menos por el momento)._

_En cualquier caso, os agradezco vuestra paciencia conmigo y que me hayáis acompañado hasta aquí. También por supuesto a todos los reviews, follows y favoritos. Nos vemos en el final, por última vez. _


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Hola! Por fin el último capítulo. Whoa, no puedo creer que después de tanto haya llegado el final. Pido disculpas porque sé que de nuevo es demasiado corto, de hecho es más bien un epílogo o cierre que un capítulo en sí... Pero suficiente para conocer el final de la historia._

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Pacific Rim y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y Legendary Pictures. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>La pequeña cápsula de salvamento rompió furiosamente la superficie marina tras un ascenso vertiginoso. Se mantuvo a flote, describiendo pequeños giros, gracias a una cámara de aire en la parte inferior. La cubierta que protegía el receptáculo se retiró de forma automática, dejando ver a una temblorosa Mikasa encogida en su interior.<p>

Cuando los helicópteros de rescate llegaron, Mikasa todavía no era capaz de asimilar lo sucedido. Habían ganado. No más monstruos. La raza humana se había salvado de la extinción. Pero ella no se sentía feliz. Todo eso era posible a costa del sacrificio de un hombre, un hombre al que había dejado morir solo, al que había abandonado a su suerte. ¿Qué habría pensado Eren de ella? De vuelta a la base militar rompió a llorar, en forma de sollozos ahogados.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del helicóptero, se encontró con la mirada adusta y el eterno uniforme del mariscal Smith. Ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada. Smith apretó los labios y asintió, comprendiendo.

- Felicidades, piloto. Hoy, han salvado el mundo – declaró de forma solemne.

- ¿Y Armin? – Mikasa no estaba de humor para celebraciones.

- En toda guerra hay bajas – dijo simplemente Smith. De alguna manera, ya se lo esperaba.

Mikasa agachó la mirada; no podía enfrentar los ojos azules del mariscal. No conocía mucho de su pasado, pero le había visto frecuentemente en los recuerdos de Levi. Supuso que bajo su fachada serena e imperturbable estaba afrontando ese duro golpe con todo el aplomo posible. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra; a lo lejos les llegaba el eco de las celebraciones, pero para ellos no había nada que festejar.

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor!

Una apresurada Hanji se precipitó en la enfermería, exultante de felicidad.

- Señor, dos helicópteros chinos que trasladaban materiales para la muralla han informado de un cuerpo extraño en el agua a unas veinte millas de aquí – se detuvo, esperando su reacción – Está vivo, señor.

Esas tres palabras trajeron a Mikasa de vuelta a la vida, como si se le hubiera parado el corazón y de repente hubiera empezado a latir otra vez. Fue consciente de la fuerza de ese sentimiento y comprendió que había cosas que necesitaba decirle.

Levi tardó media hora más en llegar a la base. No solo Mikasa y el mariscal Smith estaban en el exterior para recibirle. Gran parte del personal había dejado de lado las celebraciones por un tiempo para presentar sus respetos y su agradecimiento. La mujer nunca había notado cuan profundamente admiraban a Levi sus subordinados: a pesar de lo frío y distante que podía llegar a ser, se las arreglaba para calar en las personas, quizá incluso en contra de su voluntad. Pero ella había entendido por fin que él no era como pretendía ser.

El piloto bajó del helicóptero, renqueante. Arqueó una ceja ante el comité de bienvenida que había acudido a recibirle y tuvo que recurrir a todo su esfuerzo para no proferir una carcajada burlona. Fijó sus ojos grises en los de Smith, que lo contemplaba con una muda expresión de orgullo, casi como un padre. Le hizo una seña que pasó desapercibida para todos los demás. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Mikasa se había adelantado y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Y a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba las demostraciones de afecto, especialmente en público, rodeó su cintura con los brazos en respuesta.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Mikasa se encontraba en su cama de la enfermería, aburrida. Se trenzaba el pelo negro azabache en un intento de combatir el tedio, pero nunca había sido buena en ese tipo de cosas. Levi había pasado las últimas horas durmiendo; su cuerpo necesitaba descansar después de todo el estrés que había sufrido. Dándose por vencida, se dejó el pelo suelto y caminó unos metros hasta su cuarto.

Su copiloto estaba tumbado en la cama, con cara de fastidio. Mikasa no necesitó que le explicara que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí, pero muy probablemente el mariscal Smith le había obligado. Aunque conociéndolo, se escaparía a la menor oportunidad. Se sentó en el borde de la cama; Levi no puso ninguna objeción. Le sostuvo la mirada. No hicieron falta las palabras. La conexión que había sentido con él no se refería meramente al manejo de un jaeger, sino que iba mucho más allá. Había dudado de ello por sus palabras después de aquella noche, pero ahora estaba segura. Se inclinó despacio y le dio el beso que él ya había anticipado y estaba esperando.

- Te dije que no esperaras un "te quiero" por mi parte – recordó Levi, con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero yo nunca dije lo mismo – respondió, poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó por el rostro de Levi. Era la primera vez que Mikasa lo veía sonreír. Él debió de detectar el brillo entusiasta en sus ojos, porque la tomó de la mano en una silenciosa promesa de que aquella no sería la última ocasión.

Habían salvado el mundo. Y sin darse cuenta, se habían salvado el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><em>¡Se acabó! Se me da muy mal escribir finales, especialmente cuando han de ser felices, pero intenté hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Veamos... Aún sigo llorando por Armin, siento que le fui dando protagonismo progresivamente solo para matarlo al final y eso me hace una persona horrible pero... alguien tenía que hacer el sacrificio (el equivalente al del mariscal en la película, pero en este caso Erwin no puede pilotar, le falta un brazo). Por otro lado, nunca tuve intención de matar a Levi, pero me gusta el suspense. Hasta el final no tuve claro si el rivamika iba a ser definitivo pero finalmente me pareció la mejor opción. ¿Acerté?<em>

_En fin, ya solo me queda despedirme de vosotros. Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, sé que no es un AU muy común. Y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a los que me han seguido capítulo a capítulo, a aquellos que se tomaban la molestia de comentar en cada uno de ellos, a los que dejaron algún comentario puntual y a cada follow y favorito. Todos ellos significan mucho para mí y han sido determinantes para poder terminar este fic. Por mi parte decir que con él he perdido un poquito el miedo a los AU y ha sido una experiencia más. ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
